ELASTIC HEART
by kRieZt
Summary: Plot AU. Cerita tentang Nero, pelajar SMA yang juga anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha besar, Vergil. Meski sangat sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan, Vergil masih tetap bisa mengurus rumah dan kebutuhan Nero. namun Nero masih kesulitan mentolerir kesibukan ayahnya. hubungan mereka pun kemudian diuji ketika Nero diculik oleh pesaing perusahaan Vergil. OOC, typo, don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**ELASTIC HEART**

Cast : Vergil, Nero, Dante, Trish, Lady, Kyrie, dan beberapa OC karangan saya

Rating : K+/T for some violence and harsh words

Genre : Drama, Family, Hurt/comfort, Angst

Disclaimer : all characters belong to CAPCOM

* * *

"Huff…huff…sedikit lagi…"

Matahari sebentar lagi akan naik ke ufuk timur. Aku melihat langit sudah mulai berwarna jingga. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 5.59 dan aku harus tiba di rumah secepatnya. Sudah 30 menit aku jogging keliling kompleks perumahan. Botol air minumku hampir kosong saat sudah tiba di depan rumah. Aku mengatur nafasku, menyeka keringatku dengan handuk kemudian melepas sepatu dan kaos kakiku.

"Aku pulang…" kataku mengucap salam dan masuk ke rumah.

Tidak ada jawaban yang kudapat, tetapi aku mendengar seseorang sedang memasak di dapur. Aroma masakannya tercium sampai ke ruang tengah. "Ayah?" panggilku kemudian masuk ke dapur.

"Oh, sudah pulang?" tanya pria yang sedang sibuk membalik telur goreng di atas wajan.

"Kau tidak dengar aku mengucap salam, Ayah?" tanyaku dingin.

"Aku dengar," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. "Jeruk perasnya ada di kulkas. Setelah ini, lekaslah mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Sarapan akan siap pukul 6.30."

Tidak menanggapi kata-katanya, aku membuka kulkas dan menegak habis jeruk peras yang sudah disiapkan ayahku di dalam botol. Setelahnya, aku langsung naik ke kamarku dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.30. Aku harus memastikan seragamku sudah terlihat rapi. Aku memeriksa kembali tasku agar tidak ada buku atau alat tulisku yang tertinggal. Aku juga memeriksa ponselku, sekedar melihat apakah ada pesan singkat yang masuk atau tidak. Setelah semuanya siap, aku turun kembali ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Tiba di ruang makan, aku tidak mendapati ayahku di sana. Aku menoleh ke pintu ruang kerjanya yang tidak jauh dari ruang makan, dan menghela nafas kecewa. "Ayah, aku sarapan dulu," kataku sekedar memberitahunya. Dia tidak menjawab, dan aku pun akhirnya menikmati sarapanku sendirian.

Ayahku, Vergil, adalah seorang Presiden Direktur dan Ketua Dewan Komisaris di perusahaan warisan ayahnya, Sparda Co.. 13 tahun yang lalu, ayahnya meninggal dan mewariskan perusahaannya kepada ayahku dan saudara kembarnya, Dante. Namun pamanku itu memilih untuk bekerja dan mendirikan perusahaan sendiri dengan alasan tidak ingin mengganggu posisi ayahku. Awal diangkat menjadi manajer, jadwal kerja ayahku di kantor sangatlah padat. Dia akan berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam. Di akhir bulan, dia bisa menginap di kantor demi mengejar beberapa target perusahaan yang belum tercapai. Karena pekerjaannya yang sangat menyita waktu dan tenaganya, aku memprotesnya dan menyuruhnya mengatur kembali jadwalnya.

2 tahun yang lalu, dia diangkat menjadi Presiden Direktur dan Ketua Dewan Komisaris di perusahaannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia memutuskan untuk bekerja di rumah. Dia hanya akan ke kantor jika diperlukan. Sebenarnya aku senang. Setiap berangkat sekolah, aku akan berpamitan dengannya, Saat pulang pun, aku akan disambut olehnya. Tetapi semua itu hanya terjadi di tahun pertama saja. Semakin kemari, aku tidak lagi merasakan perbedaan antara dia bekerja di kantor atau di rumah. Dia tetap sibuk, meski tidak pernah lupa dengan pekerjaan rumah.

Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang _single father_. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkan aku. Sampai detik ini, ayahku tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun padaku soal ibuku. Dia hanya memperkenalkannya lewat foto dan kenangan terakhir darinya, berupa cincin bermata blue sapphire yang kukenakan di jari manis tangan kiriku. Ayahku menolak untuk menikah lagi. Dialah yang mengurus segala kebutuhanku sampai aku berusia 17 tahun sekarang ini. Saat dia masih bekerja di kantor, dia jarang memperhatikanku. Urusan makan, kadang dilimpahkan kepada paman Dante. Sekarang, dia masih bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan, bekal makan siang, dan makan malam. Meski demikian, setelah pekerjaan rumah selesai, dia akan kembali mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya.

"Sudah selesai sarapannya, Nero?" tepat saat aku meletakkan pisau dan garpuku, ayahku datang ke ruang makan. Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Dia lalu duduk di sampingku sambil menyerahkan tas serut berisi kotak makan siangku. Dia berkata, "Aku membuat 2 macam sandwich untuk makan siang. Isi ayam dan isi tuna. Juga jus sirsak kesukaanmu."

"Terima kasih, Ayah," jawabku.

Vergil kemudian meninggalkanku dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya. _Itu saja_? Demikian pikirku. Ya sudahlah, dia sibuk. Jabatan di perusahaannya semakin tinggi, maka tanggung jawabnya juga semakin banyak. Aku _harus_ mengerti.

Aku memang _harus_ mengerti…

"Baiklah…" selesai sarapan dan merapikan piring makanku, aku pergi ke garasi rumah dan mengeluarkan sepedaku. Aku anak seorang petinggi perusahaan besar, tapi pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda. Menurutmu? Hey, naik sepeda justru lebih menyenangkan! Aku pernah ke sekolah diantar mobil oleh supir pribadi. Aku sering diperlakukan tidak baik oleh teman-temanku berkenaan dengan status sosialku. Aku mengadukan hal ini kepada ayahku dan dia mengizinkanku berangkat sekolah naik sepeda. Dengan catatan aku harus mengenakan helm, pelindung tangan, dan pelindung kaki.

Aku kembali ke dalam rumah untuk berpamitan dengan ayahku. Aku melihat dia sedang membaca beberapa dokumen penting di mejanya. Kedua matanya terlihat lelah di balik kacamata bingkai perseginya. "Ayah," panggilku kemudian menyadarkannya. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Nak," balasnya. "Pulanglah tepat waktu. Tidak ada waktu untuk main-main. 2 bulan lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan."

-000-

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah dibunyikan. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 3.30 sore, saatnya pulang. Sebelum keluar dari kelas, aku memeriksa kembali catatan Matematika yang diberikan oleh guruku di pelajaran terakhir tadi. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, aku tidak boleh lengah. Di sekolah ini, Fortuna Academy, aku adalah salah satu murid berprestasi. Aku sudah berjanji kepada ayahku untuk menjadi anak baik dan pintar di sekolah. Ayahku memang jarang memperhatikanku, bukan berarti aku bisa berbuat sesukaku. Selagi aku di luar rumah, di sekolah atau di mana pun aku berada, aku harus bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.

"Hai, Nero. Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Kyrie menghampiriku.

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi," jawabku kemudian merapikan isi tasku. "Kau akan pulang dengan Credo hari ini?"

"Tidak, hari ini jadwal kuliah Credo berakhir pukul 5 sore. Bolehkah aku ikut pulang denganmu, Nero?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

Kyrie adalah teman sekelasku, juga pacarku. Kami terhubung sejak SMP kelas 3. Begitu tahu aku pacaran dengan perempuan cantik berambut cokelat ini, ayahku langsung memberikan banyak peraturan dan batasan. Kami dilarang bepergian berdua saja. Kalau bepergian pun, tidak boleh lewat dari jam 6 sore. Kami boleh berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing, asalkan di rumah itu ada salah satu anggota keluarga demi bisa mengawasi perilaku kami. Kyrie tinggal dengan kakaknya, Credo. Kedua orangtua mereka meninggal akibat bencana gempa bumi saat Kyrie lulus dari sekolah dasar.

"Tania dan Emily akan pergi ke toko buku hari Sabtu nanti. Mereka mengajakku, Nero. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kyrie saat kami berjalan pulang sekolah. Dia juga mengendarai sepeda.

"Rasanya aku harus bertanya kepada ayahku dulu. Kukabari lagi nanti," jawabku.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak bisa ikut. Tapi apa aku boleh pergi dengan mereka, Nero?"

Aku mendengus tertawa, "Seharusnya kau tanya itu kepada kakakmu, Kyrie. Aku sih terserah kau saja. Asal kau senang, aku tidak masalah."

Pipi perempuan itu merona merah dan dia berkata, "Terima kasih, Nero. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Masih sibuk seperti biasa?"

"Dia sehat, dan selalu sibuk."

"Dia sudah resmi bekerja di rumah kan? Apa dia masih jarang memperhatikanmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Begitulah dia. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Kyrie tertawa dan berkata, "Meski ayahmu seperti itu, kau menyayanginya kan, Nero? Karena aku yakin dia pun sangat menyayangimu."

Ayahku…menyayangiku… _eh_?

"Kita berpisah di sini," kata Kyrie kemudian sebelum kami berpisah di sebuah perempatan besar. Aku membelai kepalanya dengan lembut dan berkata, "Kabari aku jika kau sudah sampai di rumah."

Perempuan cantik itu mengangguk dan menjalankan sepedanya meninggalkanku. Tak lama kemudian dia membalikkan badan dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku melambaikan tanganku juga kepadanya sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Aku pulang…" kataku mengucap salam saat tiba di rumah. Seperti biasa, aku tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun. Ayahku masih berada di ruang kerjanya. Entah sedang menerima telepon atau meneliti laporan dari perusahaannya, dia akan beralasan apa pun untuk tidak menjawab salamku.

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Di atas meja makan, aku melihat camilan sore favoritku sudah tersaji. Kroket isi daging dan wortel adalah camilan paling enak, cukup mengenyangkan sampai menjelang makan malam. Aku menuang saos sambal dan mayonais ke pinggiran piringnya. Kubawa sepiring kroket isi 8 buah itu ke ruang kerja ayahku.

"Ayah?" aku mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Aku melihat ayahku sedang menelpon seseorang. Ketika dia melihatku masuk, dia mengakhiri teleponnya dan berbicara kepadaku, "Selamat datang, Nero. Camilan soremu sudah siap di meja makan."

Aku menunjukkan sepiring isi kroket itu padanya dan berkata, "Sudah kumakan satu dan rasanya enak. Seperti biasa."

"Makan malam akan siap pukul 7. Turunlah ke ruang makan tepat waktu, tanpa menungguku memanggilmu."

-000-

Menunggu jam makan malam tiba, aku menghabiskan waktuku berselancar di dunia maya. Sekedar bermain game online, berbicara dengan teman-temanku lewat akun media sosial, membuka situs-situs berita, dan masih banyak lagi. Saat ini, aku sedang terhubung dengan salah satu teman sekolahku, Darius, via video call di Skype.

"Menarik sekali permainannya, Darius! Aku masih berjuang di level 20. Susah sekali mengalahkan musuh di level itu!" kataku menceritakan sebuah permainan online terbaru yang kami mainkan bersama.

"Kapan nanti aku main ke rumahmu, akan kubawakan permainannya dan kita lanjutkan levelmu bersama-sama," katanya penuh semangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke World's Game Exhibition di City Hall. Pameran akan diadakan sampai hari Minggu."

"Sabtu ini ya? Err…akan kukabari kau nanti, Darius," jawabku sedikit ragu. "Kyrie juga mengajakku pergi ke toko buku dengan teman-temannya."

"Apa kau sudah setuju untuk pergi dengannya, Nero?"

"Belum juga. Aku harus membicarakan hal ini kepada ayahku."

"Demi Tuhan, Nero…" gumam laki-laki berambut cokelat itu sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau sudah besar, usiamu sudah 17 tahun dan kau masih memerlukan izin ayahmu kalau bepergian."

"Memangnya kau tidak memerlukan izin dari orangtuamu jika ingin bepergian, hah? Anak macam apa kau ini, Darius?" balasku meledeknya.

Darius tertawa dan berkata, "Orangtuaku tidak pernah melarangku bepergian ke mana pun aku mau. Asalkan aku bisa terhindar dari masalah, itu sudah cukup. Aku yakin ayahmu pun menginginkan hal yang sama seperti orangtuaku. Lagipula kita tidak pergi ke tempat-tempat yang dilarang oleh mereka, kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Hmm…kukabari lagi nanti ya. Hari Jumat kau ingatkan aku kembali soal ini. Oops…rasanya kita harus mengakhiri percakapan kita sekarang. Sudah waktunya makan malam. Ayahku bisa marah besar jika aku terlambat sampai ke ruang makan."

"Hahahaha…terlambat sampai ke ruang makan saja bisa dimarahi. Kau hidup di sebuah rumah tinggal, Nero. Bukan di sebuah barak militer."

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat. Setelah mematikan komputer, aku langsung turun dari kamarku menuju ruang makan. Menu makan malam sudah tersaji di atas meja. Semur bola daging, kentang tumbuk, dan salad buah sebagai hidangan penutup. Aromanya sangat menggugah seleraku. Namun yang membuat semua hidangan ini terasa tidak lengkap adalah ayahku tidak berada di sana.

"Tsk!" diliputi perasaan gusar, aku pergi ke ruang kerja ayahku dan merangsek masuk ke sana tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Pandangan matanya masih terpaku pada layar komputernya. Satu tangannya memegang beberapa lembar dokumen pekerjaannya. Spontan aku langsung mencabut semua instalasi listrik yang terhubung pada komputer dan laptopnya. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Vergil marah.

"Berhenti bekerja, Ayah! Waktunya makan malam!" balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Kau baru saja menggagalkan transaksi cukup besar dari seorang pemegang saham di perusahaanku."

"Aku tidak peduli berapa besar transaksi yang sedang kau lakukan. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kau berhenti bekerja dan ikut makan malam denganku!"

"Biasanya juga makan sendiri dan tidak pernah protes. Mengapa baru sekarang-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa pun lagi darimu, Ayah! Ke ruang makan. Sekarang," potongku cepat sebelum dia mencari alasan lain.

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Aku tidak akan makan malam. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan belajar. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok pagi."

Ayahku menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kau mengancamku, Nak?"

"Aku tidak mengancammu, hanya sekedar mengingatkan. Kita sudah terlambat beberapa menit dari jam makan malam. Kau sendiri yang bilang, tidak boleh terlambat sampai di ruang makan."

Sebelum amarahku bertambah menguasaiku, aku beranjak keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat tiba di depan pintu dan berkata, "Jangan buat aku menunggu, Ayah."

Aku terus melangkah sampai ke ruang makan. Saat aku duduk, aku melihat ayahku ikut melangkah dan duduk di depanku. Dia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Aku harap kau tidak lupa tata cara makan yang benar, Nero."

"Tenang saja, aku masih ingat semua yang kau ajarkan padaku, Ayah. Selamat makan," balasku sambil menyeringai.

Kami mulai menyantap makan malam dalam hening. Ini salah satu didikan ayahku. Saat makan, kami dilarang berbicara. Selain itu, dia akan langsung menegurku jika kedua siku tanganku menyentuh pinggiran meja. Sekali terdengar suara dentingan sendok, garpu, atau pisau di atas piring, dia pasti langsung melirik dengan padangan super galak. Kau akan menjadi manusia super kaku kalau sedang makan bersama ayahku.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya, Ayah," kata kemudian setelah meletakkan sendok dan garpu. "Aku suka semur dagingnya. Enak sekali. Aku memang tidak pernah bermasalah dengan semua masakanmu."

"Syukurlah jika kau suka," balas Vergil. "Letakkan piringnya di tempat cucian piring. Biar aku yang mencucinya nanti."

Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan meninggalkan dapur. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, aku langsung mengejarnya. Ketika dia hendak masuk ke ruang kerjanya, secepat mungkin aku menghalangi jalannya dan berkata, "Kita belum selesai bicara, Ayah."

"Pekerjaanku masih banyak, Nero," katanya sambil menghela nafas. "Kita bisa bicara nanti setelah-"

Belum sempat dia menyuruhku menyingkir. Aku mengunci pintunya dan kuncinya langsung kusimpan di saku celana pendekku. Aku menatapnya tajam, dia pun juga membalas tatapan mataku dengan tajam. "Jika kau ingin kunci ruang kerjamu kembali, ikut aku sebentar ke kamar tidurku. Aku ingin bicara padamu," kataku sedikit mengancamnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk bisa berani bersikap seperti itu pada ayahmu, Nero?" tanya Vergil sedikit geram.

"Tidak ada yang mengajariku. Aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku saja."

Tampaknya Vergil menyerah. Dia bersandar pada pintu ruang kerjanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia berkata, "Kau ingin bicara apa, Nak?"

"Ikut aku, Ayah. Ke kamar tidurku," kataku lalu menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi ke kamar tidurku. Aku merasakan tangannya menggenggam balik tanganku. Kami duduk berhadapan di tempat tidur. Sesaat kami terdiam, aku nyaris kehilangan kata-kata. Vergil masih menatapku tajam. Aku kemudian memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Ayah, bantu aku memutuskan rencanaku bepergian di hari Sabtu."

"Kau sudah punya rencana?" tanya Vergil.

"Aku diajak Kyrie pergi ke toko buku bersama teman-temannya. Di sisi lain, tawaran Darius melihat World's Game Exhibition di City Hall juga sangat menarik. Aku bingung harus memilih yang mana. Tidak mungkin juga aku memilih keduanya karena pasti akan sangat melelahkan."

Sejenak aku melihat Vergil berpikir. Satu tangannya diletakkan di dagunya. Dia lalu berkata, "Jika kau sudah punya rencana, aku tidak mungkin mengajukan rencana ketiga."

"Err…maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Sabtu ini, aku ada undangan Dinner Gala dari perusahaan klienku. Satu undangan berlaku untuk dua orang. Aku berencana mengajakmu."

Aku sontak menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku sudah pernah datang ke acara itu satu kali dan aku tidak berharap mau datang lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Membosankan, Ayah! Aku tidak kenal siapa pun di sana dan aku tidak suka pesta yang terlalu mewah macam itu. Terakhir aku datang ke sana, tidak sampai 1 jam, akhirnya aku minta pulang, ingat? Terlebih lagi, aku tidak suka pakai setelan jas!"

Vergil tertawa getir dan berkata, "Tujuanku mengajakmu pergi ke sana adalah memperkenalkan kepada semua klien dan kolega di perusahaanku. Juga, kau harus tahu bagaimana perkembangan perusahaanku."

Aku gemas dengan pembicaraan ayahku mengenai perusahaannya. Aku mencengkeram kedua bahunya dan menatapnya tajam. Aku berkata, "Berhenti bicara soal itu, Ayah. Sekarang masalahnya adalah bagaimana aku menentukan pilihan. Aku sungguh tidak peduli dengan acaramu. Kau bisa pikirkan siapa yang akan kau ajak untuk ke Dinner Gala. Paman Dante, mungkin?"

Sorot mata Vergil meredup, dia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kembalilah belajar. Ini sudah masuk jam belajarmu. Jam 9 nanti, kuantarkan susu cokelat dan biskuit gandummu."

"Tunggu dulu, Ayah!" sentakku sambil memegang tangan Vergil demi mencegahnya pergi. "Kita belum selesai-"

"Cukup, Nero. Ke meja belajar dan buka buku pelajaranmu. Juga, kembalikan kunci ruang kerjaku. Sekarang," entah kenapa aku tidak berani melawannya saat nada bicaranya sudah ditekan seperti itu. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari tangan dan bahunya. Kunci ruang kerjanya pun kukembalikan. Aku membiarkan dia berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Dikuasai amarah, aku melempar bantalku ke pintu kamar sehingga menimbulkan suara hantaman meski tidak terlalu keras. Biarlah dia mendengar, biar dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku.

"Kenapa sih dia menyebalkan? Uuurgh!" gerutuku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Kemudian aku pergi ke meja belajarku dan mulai membaca buku pelajaranku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri setelah bersitegang dengan ayahku.

 _Oh, why can not I conquer love?_

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : holaaaaa, apa kabar minna-san? akhirnya kesampean juga saya nulis vergil/nero multichapter macam ini. plot AU karangan saya sendiri. berhubung belum banyak yang bikin tentang bapak (?) dan anak ini, pengen ikutan ngeramein hohoho...

silakan kalo mau comment and review. and no FLAME! thanks! chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi itu, aku terbangun agak siang dari biasanya…

Aku mendengar alarm ponselku berbunyi 3 kali di pukul 5 pagi. Tetapi tubuhku rasanya tidak mau diajak kompromi. Walhasil, aku pun bangun pukul 5.45 dan aku yakin ayahku pasti marah mengetahui aku bangun terlalu siang. Tidak ingin mencari perkara, aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelahnya, aku turun ke ruang makan untuk minum segelas air. Aku mendapati ayahku sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah," sapaku lesu.

"Kau kesiangan, Nak?" tanya Vergil sambil memotong buah stroberi. "Kau terlambat 45 menit dari jadwal bangun tidurmu. Kau terjaga di depan komputermu?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dia melanjutkan, "Menelpon Kyrie sampai lewat tengah malam?"

"Aku sungguh tidak melakukan apa pun, Ayah," balasku sambil mengucak kedua mataku.

Vergil tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia membelakangiku sambil mengocok telur. Punggungnya yang bidang itu terasa dingin. Dia seperti membangun sebuah tembok dan mencegahku untuk meraihnya. Pandangan mataku tidak lepas darinya. Meski masih mengantuk, aku masih teringat dengan pembicaraan kami yang tidak selesai semalam. Terus terang, aku benar-benar terjaga karena tidak bisa menentukan pilihan. Bagaimana aku akan melewatkan akhir pekanku nanti? Dengan Kyrie, atau dengan Darius? Atau malah aku memilih setuju untuk ikut dengan Vergil ke acara Dinner Gala itu?

"Ayah…" kataku kemudian memecah keheningan.

"Ya, Nak?" jawabnya masih terus memasak.

"Aku…ingin…" duh, jadi sulit berbicara begini. Aku malah meremas-remas tanganku sendiri.

"Sudah memutuskan untuk hari Sabtu nanti?"

"Soal itu, err…sepertinya aku sudah memutuskan. Tapi, nampaknya di luar pilihan yang kupunya."

"Katakan. Aku mau dengar."

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan semua rencana kita masing-masing? Aku akan membatalkan punyaku, dan kau harus membatalkan punyamu. Kita akan meluangkan waktu di akhir pekan bersama-sama."

Vergil berbalik dan menjawab, "Rasanya tidak mungkin, Nero."

"Ayah-"

"Aku diundang sebagai pembicara di acara itu," sambung ayahku memotong kata-kataku. "Jika aku membatalkannya, aku malah akan mempermalukan namaku dan perusahaanku. Klienku ini bukan sembarangan orang. Dia mempunyai jabatan sangat berpengaruh di pemerintahan."

Mendengar dia menjawab seperti itu, aku seperti mendapat hantaman keras di ulu hatiku. Aku ingin membalasnya, namun bibir ini terasa kaku. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak ikut denganku. Kau boleh pergi dengan temanmu atau Kyrie. Namun peraturanku tetap berlaku, Nero. Sebelum jam 6 sore, kau sudah tiba di rumah. Aku tidak mentolerir keterlambatan barang semenit pun."

"Lalu jika aku sudah pulang, kau akan pergi kan?" tukasku. "Untuk apa aku pulang cepat jika kau tidak ada di rumah?"

Vergil kembali meneruskan urusannya membuat sarapan. Aku mencoba meneruskan kata-kataku. Aku tidak peduli jika dia mau mendengarku atau tidak. "Aku ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan ini bersamamu, Ayah. Kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat. Sekedar jalan-jalan, makan siang di luar, atau apa pun itu asalkan bersamamu."

"Sudah kubilang, itu tidak mungkin kulakukan," tegas Vergil dan kini nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kesal. Dia membuatku terdiam, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi.

"Nak, lihatlah jam dinding. Ini sudah waktunya kau mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah. Kau sudah bangun kesiangan. Aku tidak ingin kau kesiangan lagi berangkat sekolah. Sarapan akan siap pukul 6.30. Bergegaslah," dan pembicaraan kami pagi itu pun berakhir.

-000-

Aku memandangi bekal makan siangku dengan tatapan kosong. Kentang goreng, roti gulung isi sosis, potongan timun, dan sekotak susu cokelat dingin adalah menu bekal makan siangku. Sejak pukul 11 aku sudah menahan lapar, tetapi sekarang aku kehilangan nafsu makanku. Lamunanku kemudian buyar ketika 2 orang temanku, Darius dan Caesar, datang menghampiriku.

"Aku mau kentangnya, Nero," kata Darius langsung menyambar kentang goreng di kotak makanku.

"Tidak sopan, Darius!" bentak Caesar. "Nero bahkan belum menyentuh makanannya."

"Kau tidak makan, Sobat?" tanya Darius sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya.

Aku menggeleng lesu dan menjawab, "Aku kehilangan nafsu makan. Err…ngomong-ngomong, Darius. Kau bisa pergi tanpa aku ke pameran itu kan?"

"Wah, jangan bilang kau menolak ajakanku karena ayahmu melarangmu pergi! Tidak, Nero. Kau harus ikut pokoknya," balas laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tegas. "Caesar juga ingin kau pergi. Iya kan, Caesar?"

"Tapi jika memang Nero tidak bisa, aku tidak akan memaksa," jawab laki-laki berambut pirang itu kemudian menepuk bahuku. "Jika ayahmu melarang, kita tidak punya pilihan."

"Ayahku tidak melarangku," kataku. "Seperti biasa, aku boleh pergi asalkan harus tiba di rumah sebelum pukul 6. Lewat dari itu, dia akan menghukumku."

"Rasanya itu bukan masalah besar. Kita akan atur waktunya supaya kau bisa pulang tepat waktu," kata Caesar. "Jika memang ayahmu tidak melarang, kita pergi saja hari Sabtu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyrie?" tanya Darius.

"Terlepas dari janjian denganmu atau Kyrie, ayahku hendak mengajakku pergi juga."

"Padat sekali acaramu kalau begitu. Mau ke mana?" tanya Caesar.

"Ke acara makan malam besar perusahaan kliennya."

Darius menggelengkan kepala, "Kau pernah cerita kepada kami kalau kau pernah datang ke sana dan acaranya sangat membosankan, benar? Kau yakin mau ikut dengannya kali ini, Nero?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak mau datang," jawabku.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau permasalahkan sekarang, hah? Kita masih bisa pergi! Yang penting kau pulang tepat waktu, dan kau bisa bebas sedikit di rumah selagi ayahmu pergi ke acaranya."

"Darius, kau tidak mengerti perasaan Nero," kata Caesar sebelum aku menjawab. "Ayah Nero itu sangat sibuk. Dia bekerja di rumah, dan pasti jarang sekali kalian punya waktu untuk bicara, benar?"

Aku mengangguk dan mendengarkan kata-kata Caesar, "Menurutku, kau ikut saja dengan ayahmu, Nero. Kau tidak akan menemukan kesempatan lain untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama dengannya. Tidak peduli acara apa yang akan kalian hadiri, yang penting kalian bisa pergi bersama."

"Aku tidak suka berada di antara keramaian serbah mewah macam itu, Caesar," jawabku kemudian menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi. "Kalau aku datang ke sana, aku pasti ditinggal sendiri oleh ayahku. Sementara dia akan berbicara dengan semua rekan bisnisnya. Segelas wine atau sepotong kue sponge cokelat tidak akan terasa enak jika kunikmati di antara kerumunan orang asing berpakaian mewah. Aku merasa tidak cocok berada di sana."

Caesar tertawa dan melanjutkan, "Namanya juga Dinner Gala. Pasti mewah dan berkelas. Nikmati saja, Sobat!"

"Kalau aku jadi kau, mungkin aku memilih ikut ke Dinner Gala itu," sambung Darius. "Makanannya pasti enak-enak. Terlebih lagi, semuanya gratis!"

Aku melempar gulungan kertas ke kepala Darius dan berkata, "Kau hanya mengikuti kata perutmu, bukan kata hatimu!"

Caesar tertawa dan berkata, "Sudahlah, Nero. Kami tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak jadi ikut dengan kami di hari Sabtu. Bersenang-senanglah bersama ayahmu. Anggap saja ini kesempatan yang bagus bagimu mengenal sosok ayahmu, orang-orang yang bekerja untuknya, dan bagaimana dia menjalin hubungan baik dengan semua tamu di acara itu."

"Pasti akan sangat membosankan, haaah…" keluhku kemudian dan suaraku terdengar oleh Kyrie yang kebetulan baru saja masuk ke kelas setelah pergi makan siang di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Saat Kyrie menghampiriku, Darius dan Caesar mempersilakannya duduk di dekatku. Sementara mereka keluar dari kelas untuk membeli makan siang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nero?" tanya Kyrie sedikit mencemaskanku.

"Kyrie, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu hari Sabtu," jawabku lesu.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan Darius dan Caesar?"

Aku menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku tidak akan pergi dengan mereka juga. Sabtu ini, aku akan pergi dengan ayahku."

"Oh, bukankah menyenangkan bisa pergi dengannya, Nero? Mengapa kau terlihat kurang bersemangat?"

"Menghadiri acara Dinner Gala bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Aku bahkan sudah menyuruhnya tidak datang di acara itu. Tetapi dia bilang tidak bisa karena dia akan menjadi pembicara di sana."

"Ikut saja, Nero. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau adalah orang ketiga yang mengatakan itu setelah Darius dan Caesar. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kalian menginginkan aku ikut dengan ayahku."

Kyrie tertawa, "Alasannya sudah jelas, bukan? Mereka tahu, dan aku tahu, seperti apa sibuknya ayahmu sampai kalian tidak punya waktu untuk pergi bersama di akhir pekan. Nikmati saja, Nero. Aku tidak masalah jika kau tidak jadi ikut denganku ke toko buku. Aku akan tetap pergi bersama Tania dan Emily."

Tidak hanya Darius dan Caesar, bahkan Kyrie pun menyuruhku untuk ikut ayahku saja. Mereka memang tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan ayahku. Saat mereka mengetahui aku punya rencana pergi dengan ayahku, mereka langsung menyemangatiku dan menyuruhku melupakan rencana apa pun di luar itu. Mereka ingin hubunganku dengan ayahku tetap harmonis dan selaras, tidak peduli seberapa sibuk ayahku bekerja.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak ikut, Kyrie?" tanyaku sambil menegakkan posisi dudukku."

"Tenang saja. Nikmati saja kebersamaanmu dengan ayahmu, Nero," jawab perempuan berambut cokelat itu sambil tersenyum dan memegang tanganku. "Ayahmu pasti sangat senang mengetahui kau mau ikut dengannya."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dia bahagia. Keningnya selalu berkerut, senyum pun nyaris tidak pernah terlihat. Ayahku terlalu serius."

"Kau juga kadang-kadang begitu kan? Hihihi…"

-000-

Pulang sekolah, aku menemukan pemandangan yang tidak biasa di rumah. Aku mendapati ayahku tidur di sofa ruang tengah. Satu tangannya melintang di atas kepalanya, satu tangan lainnya mendekap bantal kecil. Kalau diperhatikan, meski sedang tidur, dia terlihat tidak tenang. Di meja, aku melihat ada 3 cangkir teh yang sudah kosong. Dia baru saja menerima tamu rupanya. Ketika aku menghampiri ayahku, aku tidak sengaja menginjak beberapa lembaran kertas di lantai. Aku memungutnya dan kuletakkan di meja.

"Ayah?" aku mencoba membangunkannya. Kutepuk bahunya pelan beberapa kali. "Ayah, aku pulang."

Sontak Vergil membuka kedua matanya dan terkejut mengetahui aku sudah pulang. "Oh, selamat datang, Nak," katanya masih mengantuk. "Berapa lama aku ketiduran?"

"Entahlah, tapi kau sudah tidur lelap saat aku tiba di rumah. Tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Mungkin kau lelah. Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau ke kamarmu?"

Dia bangkit dan memandang sekeliling. Ketika dia melihat jam dinding, dia menepuk keningnya dan menggerutu, "Tsk! Aku lupa membuat camilan sore untukmu, Nero."

"Aku bisa makan biskuit almond yang kau simpan di toples di dapur, Ayah. Jangan khawatir soal camilan soreku."

Sejenak dia terdiam dan menunduk memandangi kedua tangannya. Dia terlihat bingung dan memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba dia mendekapku erat. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahuku.

"Ayah?" gumamku. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Reaksiku pun langsung membalas pelukannya. Kubiarkan dia seperti ini sementara. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar, dia tampak tegang. Kemudian aku mendengar dia berkata lirih, "Aku mencintaimu, Nero."

Vergil jarang mengatakan itu padaku. Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, aku tahu dia sayang padaku. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya dengan kata-kata. Dekapannya semakin erat, dan dia berkata sekali lagi, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku juga…" jawabku berbisik di telinganya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ayah."

"Takkan kubiarkan siapa pun melukaimu, menyakitimu, merebutmu dariku. Aku akan melindungimu selalu, Nero."

Jantungku berdegup kencang mendengar dia mengatakan itu. Apa yang membuatnya gelisah seperti ini? Apa saja yang dibicarakan bersama tamu-tamunya selagi aku masih di sekolah? Aku ingin menanyakannya, tetapi aku tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya.

"Err…Ayah, bisa lepas sebentar?" tanyaku kemudian mendorong bahunya pelan.

"Nero…" gumamnya kemudian memandangku cemas setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf, Ayah. Tapi aku harus mengganti seragamku dulu. Bu-bukan berarti aku tidak mau dipeluk olehmu! Err…sebaiknya aku mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelahnya, kita akan bicara lagi, OK?"

"Ya, Nak. Naiklah ke kamarmu. Camilan soremu akan siap setelah kau mandi dan berganti pakaian."

Saat Vergil hendak beranjak dari sofa, entah kenapa aku menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali. Aku memegang bahunya dan berkata, "Ayah, lupakan soal camilanku. Aku masih kuat menahan lapar sampai makan malam tiba. Istirahatlah, kau sudah bekerja sepanjang hari."

"Tapi aku juga harus menyiapkan makan malam, Nero," katanya.

"Itu bisa dilakukan nanti saja, kan? Ini masih jam 4.15 sore. Kau istirahatlah di sini saja. Oh, aku tahu! Aku buatkan teh ya, Ayah? Secangkir teh hangat pasti bisa menenangkanmu."

"Nero…"

"Pokoknya, kau duduk di sini saja. Menonton TV atau baca buku, atau apa saja yang bisa membuatmu santai. Mau tidur lagi juga boleh. Sebentar lagi kuantarkan secangkir teh untukmu."

Vergil tersenyum, raut wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang sekarang. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan memegang pipiku. Dia berkata, "Terima kasih."

Aku menahan nafas dan nyaris tersedak saat dia berkata begitu padaku. Aku tidak suka dipuji, meski oleh ayahku sekali pun. Aku merasakan darahku naik semua ke wajahku. Aku menggaruk hidungku dan berkata, "A-aku hanya ingin membantumu, Ayah! Tidak ada maksud apa pun! Err…kau lelah. Jadi kupikir-"

"Ssshh…sudah tidak usah dibahas, Nero. Cepat sana mandi dan ganti baju"

-000-

Tiba waktunya makan malam. Karena aku tidak ingin ayahku bekerja terlalu lelah, aku pun membantunya memasak. Aku senang bisa berada di dekatnya ketika dia sedang sibuk. Biasanya dia melakukan semuanya sendirian. Terkadang aku merasa menjadi anak yang kurang baik membiarkannya mengurus rumah tanpa bantuan siapa pun, termasuk aku.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Ayah," kataku setelah selesai makan.

"Terima kasih juga sudah membantuku, Nero," balasnya.

"Hey, Ayah. Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran soal hari Sabtu. Setelah kubicarakan dengan Darius, Caesar, dan Kyrie, akhirnya aku setuju untuk pergi denganmu ke Dinner Gala itu."

Vergil mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia berkata, "Oh, kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Nero? Kau begitu bersemangat saat ingin pergi dengan mereka, bukan?"

"Tapi mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuatku berubah pikiran."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

Aku tidak pernah segugup ini berbicara dengan ayahku. Aku menunduk dan meremas-remas tanganku sendiri. Aku kesulitan menemukan kata-kata. Kepalaku mendadak penuh saat aku berkata, "Kita jarang punya waktu bersama, Ayah. Mereka pikir, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untukku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tidak peduli apa yang akan kita lakukan, yang penting bisa bersama-sama."

Selagi ayahku sedang berbaik hati mau mendengar, maka aku tidak berhenti mengungkapkan apa yang sedang kurasakan, "Aku tahu kau sibuk, aku tahu pekerjaanmu banyak dan aku tahu kau sangat disiplin soal mengurus rumah. Tetapi kita punya titik jenuh, Ayah. Apakah kau tidak bosan? Maksudku, kau bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu. Apa kau tidak lelah? Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau jatuh sakit?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, Nero. Aku baik-baik saja," kata ayahku. "Aku bekerja untukmu, untuk menghidupimu, membiayai sekolahmu sampai selesai."

"Tetapi orang bekerja pasti perlu istirahat. Aku tahu kau lelah, kau jenuh, tetapi kau memaksakan diri untuk terus bekerja. Menghadiri acara Dinner Gala pun kau anggap sebagai kewajiban yang harus kau penuhi. Sebenarnya menurutku tidak merugilah kau tidak hadir di sana. Kau bisa bersantai, bisa menonton TV di rumah, membaca buku, atau menemaniku belajar."

Sejenak Vergil terdiam, lalu berkata, "Jadi, kau setuju untuk ikut denganku pergi ke Dinner Gala itu? Kau akan merasa bosan. Kau tidak mengenal siapa pun. Itu kan yang kau tidak suka, Nak?"

"Aku memang akan merasakan semua itu, Ayah," jawabku tegas. "Kalau pun aku ikut pergi bersama teman-temanku, aku akan pulang sebelum jam 6 sore. Setelahnya kau pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian di rumah. Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan pulang. Lebih baik aku ikut denganmu daripada aku bosan menunggu kepulanganmu di rumah."

Vergil tertawa dan berkata, "Aku mengerti, Nero."

"Jadi…Sabtu ini aku akan pergi denganmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat dan aku ingin kau memenuhinya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang bodoh dikelilingi orang-orang kalangan atas macam mereka. Ke mana pun kau pergi, dengan siapa pun kau bicara, kau tidak boleh melupakan aku."

 _Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

-to be continue-


	3. Chapter 3

Berapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu di kamar hanya untuk memastikan setelan jas yang kupakai sudah rapi?

Aku mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru gelap, kemeja warna merah maroon, dan dasi warna biru senada dengan warna jas. Aku mengenakan penjepit dasi dari emas dengan lambang keluarga besar Sparda di ujungnya. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat tidak suka mengenakan pakaian resmi macam ini. Aku dituntut untuk selalu rapi, ruang gerakku pun jadi terbatas.

"Sudah rapi belum sih?" gerutuku kemudian keluar dari kamarku dan pergi ke kamar ayahku.

Aku mendapati Vergil sedang memastikan cravat di kerah vest-nya sudah terlihat rapi. Ayahku tampil sangat elegan. Dia mengenakan long coat warna biru, vest warna hitam, celana panjang sewarna dengan long coat-nya, dan sepasang sarung tangan. Dia menangkap bayanganku dari cerminnya dan berkata, "Kemarilah, Nak. Ada apa?"

Begitu dia memanggilku, reaksiku kemudian malah menyembunyikan diriku dari balik pintu kamarnya. Aku berkata, "Aku…aku tidak bisa tampil sepertmu, Ayah."

"Coba kulihat dulu sini."

Aku memberanikan menghampiri ayahku dan berdiri di depan cermin. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai setelan jas. Bagaimana menurutmu, Ayah?" tanyaku.

"Kau terlihat bagus, Nero. Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu," katanya sambil merapikan dasi dan tatanan rambutku. "Kalau kau sudah siap, tunggu aku di teras rumah. Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil setelah ini."

Dinner Gala yang akan kami hadiri adalah sebuah acara makan malam besar yang diadakan oleh perusahaan kliennya. Pemimpin perusahaannya, Adolfo Maxima, adalah salah seorang mantan menteri di negeri ini. Karena dia merasa sukses bergabung dengan perusahaan ayahku, maka acara ini diadakan sebagai salah satu bentuk ungkapan rasa syukur dan terima kasihnya kepada ayahku. Lokasinya adalah di ballroom Grand Fortuna Hotel di pusat kota.

Butuh waktu kira-kira 20 menit untuk sampai di sana. Kami agak kesulitan menemukan tempat parkir karena banyak sekali tamu yang datang. Ayahku kemudian menggunakan jasa valet parking agar tidak membuang waktu hanya untuk memarkir mobilnya. Kami memasuki ballroom yang sudah ramai dengan tamu undangan. Vergil mendapat perlakuan khusus dari beberapa panitia acara karena kami hadir sebagai tamu VIP. Kami langsung dibawa ke area khusus tamu VIP yang bertempat dekat dengan panggung.

"Selamat datang Tuan Komisaris!" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan berperut sedikit buncit menyapa ayahku, menyalami dan memeluknya erat. Vergil tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya, "Selamat malam, Adolfo. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku."

"Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika tidak menjadikanmu sebagai bagian terpenting dari kesuksesanku, Vergil. Para tamuku juga sangat ingin mengenal sosokmu yang masih muda dan energik."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Adolfo. Usia kita tidak jauh beda kan? Sama-sama muda dan selalu energik."

"Kau datang dengan siapa malam ini? Perkenalkanlah padaku!"

Vergil memberi isyarat padaku untuk datang mendekat padanya. Aku masih ingat ayahku mengajarkanku bagaimana memperkenalkan diri kepada orang. Aku meletakkan tangan kanan ke dada kiri, kemudian membungkuk sambil berkata, "Salam kenal, namaku Nero. Senang bertemu denganmu, Mr. Adolfo Maxima."

"Wah, inikah anakmu yang sering kau ceritakan padaku, Vergil?" kata pria berjanggut tipis itu kemudian menepuk bahuku. "Salam kenal, Nak. Kau ini mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Semoga ke depannya, kau bisa menjadi pengusaha sukses sepertinya."

"Nero masih sekolah, perjalanannya masih jauh," sambung ayahku.

"Selagi ini masih acara santai, silakan cicipi hidangan yang sudah disediakan. Segelas wine sebagai pembuka, bagaimana?"

"Aku akan ajak Nero berkeliling sebentar. Nanti aku akan datang kemari lagi."

Vergil kini mengajakku berkeliling ballroom untuk bertemu dengan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Meski aku sudah pernah datang sekali di acara yang sama, tetapi baru kali ini aku melihat ayahku begitu ramah menyapa rekan-rekannya. Senyumnya tergambar jelas di bibirnya, dia tidak terlihat kaku. Yang membuatku terkesan adalah hampir semua orang di sini mengenali ayahku. Baru beberapa langkah kami mengitari ballroom, setidaknya 2 atau 3 orang menyapa ayahku dan mengajaknya bicara. Rata-rata orang yang mengenal ayahku adalah mereka yang mempunyai posisi penting di pemerintahan, para pengusaha kaya raya, dan orang dengan jabatan penting lainnya. Padahal ayahku bekerja di rumah. Dia tidak pernah keluar dari rumah. Tetapi orang-orang ini sangat antusias bertemu dengan ayahku.

Dia juga sangat populer di kalangan para wanita. Saat kami hendak mengambil minuman, kami disapa oleh 3 orang wanita. Salah satunya sangat mengenal ayahku sampai dia tidak ragu mencium kedua pipinya.

"Selamat malam, Mr. Vergil. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu," kata seorang wanita bergaun merah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Reaksi ayahku kemudian adalah meraih dan mencium punggung tangan wanita itu sambil menjawab, "Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Lady Atlanta Rodriguez. Di mana suamimu?"

"Aku tidak begitu suka berada di area VIP. Aku meninggalkan Samuel di sana, membiarkan dia berbicara dengan para koleganya. Aku lebih suka berkeliling ballroom dan menyapa klien-klienku."

"Aku belum bertemu dengan Lord Rodriguez. Mungkin setelah aku memberi sambutan nanti, aku akan menemuinya."

"Kau datang dengan siapa malam ini?"

Tanpa disuruh, aku langsung menghampiri ayahku dan memperkenalkan diriku kepada seorang wanita paruh baya bernama Atlanta Rodriguez, "Salam kenal, namaku Nero. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Wanita berbibir merah tebal itu terlingat bersemangat saat melihatku. Dia merangkul pundakku, memegang daguku dan berkata, "Fufufu…benar-benar tampan dan menawan seperti ayahmu. Sayang sekali aku sudah bersuami. Andaikan aku dipertemukan oleh ayahmu lebih cepat, aku pasti sudah menjadi ibumu sekarang."

Kepalaku seperti dihantam palu besi cukup keras setelah mendengar Lady Atlanta berkata demikian. _Ibu_ , katanya? Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Aku hanya tersenyum getir dan membuang pandanganku ke arah lain. Mungkin ayahku mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Dia kemudian berkata, "Kau lapar, Nero? Ikut aku dan kita makan."

Aku pun langsung melepaskan diri dari rangkulan wanita bertata rias tebal ini. Ayahku berkata terakhir kalinya sebelum kami berpisah, "Kami permisi dulu, Lady Atlanta. Ini sudah masuk jam makan malam untuk Nero. Aku khawatir dia bisa sakit kalau telat makan."

"Manis sekali melihatmu begitu perhatian kepada anakmu, Mr. Vergil. Kita bertemu lagi nanti di area VIP," balas Lady Atlanta sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada kami.

Ayahku mengajak ke meja yang menyajikan beberapa macam camilan penunda lapar. Dia mengambil piring berukuran sedang dan meletakkan beberapa camilan ke atasnya. Setelahnya, dia memberikannya kepadaku dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?"

"Eh? Err…ya…aku baik-baik saja," jawabku gugup.

"Jangan dipikirkan, ya."

"Maksudmu?"

Vergil melempar pandangannya ke arah Lady Atlanta yang dari kejauhan sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temannya. Dia lalu berkata, "Soal yang dia katakan tadi."

Aku membalasnya kemudian setelah mengunyah sepotong kroket. "Aku tidak ingin mengambil pusing terhadap apa yang dia katakan. Soal figur seorang ibu, terutama."

"Ya, itu maksudku. Dia memang suka menggoda siapa pun pria yang menurutnya tampan dan menawan."

"Macam kau, Ayah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Setelah aku menelan potongan terakhir dan bersiap mengunyah kue pie mini selai bluberi, aku menjawab, "Meski usiamu 43 tahun, kau masih terlihat segar, tampan dan menawan. Aku tidak bohong, Ayah. Lady Atlanta memang menyukaimu. Tetapi dia sudah punya suami."

"Dan dia sudah punya anak perempuan yang seumuran denganmu, Nero."

"Kau suka padanya, Ayah?"

"Sebagai rekan bisnis, aku memang menyukainya. Dia dan suaminya adalah orang-orang yang sangat cerdas dalam mengelola usaha."

"Maksudku, apakah kau menyukai Lady Atlanta secara personal?"

Vergil mendengus tertawa dan menjawab, "Kami hanya rekan bisnis, tidak ingin membangun hubungan apa pun di luar itu. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk menikah lagi. Prioritasku sekarang adalah kau, Nak."

Aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Sudah kali berapa aku menanyakan hal yang sama padanya? Dia tidak ingin menikah karena sudah punya prioritas lain, yaitu aku. Ya sudah, aku tidak mau membahas apa pun lagi soal itu. Aku tidak mau merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang senang menghadiri acara ini.

"Mohon maaf, Mr. Vergil," seorang laki-laki mengenakan setelan jas serba putih kemudian menghampiri ayahku. Dia melanjutkan, "Ini sudah waktunya Anda bersiap ke dekat panggung. Tuan Besar Adolfo akan memberikan kata sambutan sebentar lagi."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku segera bersiap," jawab ayahku dan laki-laki itu pun meninggalkannya. Dia lalu berkata kepadaku, "Nero, setelah makan, ikut aku ke dekat panggung. Tetaplah di sana selagi aku memberikan sambutan."

Kami pergi ke dekat panggung dan mendengarkan Adolfo Maxima memberikan sambutan kepada semua tamu undangannya. Dia menceritakan sedikit kesuksesannya mendirikan perusahaan di bidang jasa dan teknologi, juga keterlibatannya dalam pembangunan ekonomi negeri. Tidak lupa juga dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada ayahku. Kesuksesannya juga karena berkat peran kecil yang dilakukan oleh Vergil. Setelah namanya disebut, Vergil kemudian naik ke panggung dan berdiri di podium.

"Selamat malam, dan terima kasih atas kesempatannya, Adolfo…" katanya penuh wibawa, dan dia meneruskan sambutannya.

Ketika ayahku berbicara di podium, semua pasang mata memperhatikannya. Tidak ada suara gumaman sekecil apa pun terdengar di antara para hadirin. Aku yang tadi sedang sibuk mengunyah kroket, malah terdiam dan tidak menggerakkan lagi rahangku. Mataku terpaku pada penampilan Vergil yang berbicara cukup lugas di panggung. Tidak lama dia menghakhiri sambutannya, semua orang bertepuk tangan dan menangkat gelas wine mereka. Adolfo mengajaknya bersalaman dan memeluknya erat. Keduanya pun turun ke panggung bersamaan. Selagi Adolfo pergi ke area VIP, aku menghampiri ayahku dan berkata, "Sambutan yang bagus, Ayah."

"Terima kasih, Nak," balasnya tersenyum.

"Benar-benar sambutan yang sangat bagus, Tuan Komisaris," seorang pria tiba-tiba menghampiri kami sambil bertepuk tangan sendiri. Pria berkepala botak itu memandang ayahku dengan tatapan arogan. Dia melanjutkan, "Kau membuat semua orang di sini terkesan dengan semua kata-katamu, Vergil. Tak terkecuali aku."

"Arkham…" kata Vergil sinis. Senyumannya hilang dari wajahnya. Aku yang berdiri di belakangnya pun merasakan adanya ketegangan di antara keduanya.

"Maukah kau memperkenalkan padaku laki-laki yang berdiri di belakangmu, Vergil? Aku yakin dia adalah anakmu, benar?" tanya pria yang bernama Arkham itu pada Vergil.

Sejenak Vergil terdiam, kedua mata birunya memandang Arkham dengan tajam. Dia kemudian berkata padaku tidak melihatku, "Ikut aku ke area VIP, Nero. Saatnya menikmati hidangan utama."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Vergil pun menarik tanganku dan pergi ke area VIP. Dia menyuruhku duduk di meja makan berbentuk bundar. Piring, sendok, garpu, pisau, dan gelas berisi air putih sudah tersedia di sana. "Tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan makanannya untukmu," Vergil kemudian pergi ke meja saji dan mengambil makan malamku. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan pandanganku kemudian tertuju pada pria bernama Arkham yang sepertinya sedang mengawasi Vergil dari kejauhan. Ada yang tidak beres dengan orang itu, dan ayahku nampaknya tidak suka padanya.

"Kau makan saja dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," lamunanku buyar ketika Vergil meletakkan hidangan utama di depanku.

"Kau tidak makan, Ayah?" tanyaku, namun dia tidak menjawab apa pun dan memilih untuk pergi.

Sedikit melupakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, aku memilih untuk mengisi perutku dulu. 4 potong kroket yang kumakan tadi tidak cukup menunda laparku. Ketika aku sedang makan, aku dihampiri oleh Lady Atlanta. Dia langsung duduk di sampingku dan berkata, "Mengapa kau makan sendirian, Anak Manis?"

"Oh, err…ayahku di sana," jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah ayahku pergi. "Dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Lady Atlanta pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari Vergil. Setelah mengetahui dengan siapa ayahku berbicara, dia terkejut dan berkata, "Oh tidak, seharusnya mereka tidak bertemu di sini. Di mana Adolfo?"

Lady Atlanta melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil pria tinggi berperut buncit itu. Adolfo lalu bergabung dengan kami, "Ada apa, Atlanta?"

"Bukankah kau sudah sepakat untuk tidak mempertemukan Arkham dengan Vergil?" tanya Lady Atlanta ketus dan tidak sabaran.

"Mereka bertemu?"

Lady Atlanta mendengus marah, "Kau merusak suasana hatinya, Adolfo! Oh, maafkan aku, Nero Sayang. Seharusnya kau tidak mendengarkan ini."

"Memangnya ada apa antara ayahku dan Arkham, Lady Atlanta?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak mengetahuinya," jawab Adolfo karena Lady Atlanta sepertinya enggan menjelaskan apa pun. "Tetapi jika kau tidak tahu dan berniat mencari tahu, sebaiknya tidak bertanya langsung kepada ayahmu."

"Ayahmu tidak suka dengan Arkham," kata Lady Atlanta. "Mereka bersaing sejak pertama kali Vergil diangkat menjadi manajer utama Sparda Co.."

"Akan aku ceritakan. Tetapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini kepada ayahmu. Pura-pura tidak tahu lebih baik. Mengerti?" aku mengangguk semangat ketika Adolfo berkata demikian. Pria berjanggut tipis itu kemudian memulai ceritanya, "Sejak ayahmu menjadi manajer, Sparda Co. mengalami kemajuan. Sejalan dengan perkembangannya, setelah ayahmu diangkat menjadi Presdir dan Ketua Dewan Komisaris, perkembangannya meningkat drastis. Bahkan negara pun mempercayakan pilar perekonomian swasta dipegang olehnya. Hebat, bukan? Maka itulah semua orang di sini sangat memuji kerja keras ayahmu."

"Namun menjadi yang terbaik sendirian tidak menyenangkan," sambung Lady Atlanta. "Saat ayahmu menjadi manajer, Arkham juga merupakan bagian dari Sparda Co.. Dia memegang jabatan yang sama dengan Vergil, hanya saja dia ditempatkan di anak perusahaan. Dia tidak terima dengan pengangkatan Vergil sebagai Presdir. Dia menduga karena Vergil adalah anak Sparda, maka tidak sulit baginya menduduki posisi itu. Dia pun keluar dari Sparda Co. dan mendirikan perusahaan sendiri yang besarnya menyaingi ayahmu."

Adolfo menyambung lagi, "Sparda Co. saat ini memang sedang mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Namun beberapa minggu terakhir, Vergil mendapat banyak laporan dari para pemegang saham kalau aliran profitnya terpotong beberapa persen. Setelah ditelusuri bersama, dana profit yang mereka terima dicuri. Vergil sudah menduga kalau pelakunya adalah Arkham."

"Apakah Arkham adalah salah satu pemegang saham perusahaan ayahku?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, sebenarnya," jawab Adolfo. "Tetapi ada anak perusahaan Arkham yang tergabung dalam Sparda Co.."

"Arkham sebenarnya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Sparda Co.," sambung Lady Atlanta. "Dia itu seperti parasit. Dia butuh induk untuk berkembang. Ayahmu sedang berjuang untuk menyingkirkan parasit itu dari perusahaannya. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan para pemegang saham dan beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Dia bahkan mencoba mengalokasikan beberapa aliran dana yang tidak terlalu penting untuk menutupi kerugian para pemegang saham. Bukankah itu sedikit ironis?"

"Aku sudah bilang kepada Vergil untuk tidak melakukan hal itu," kata Adolfo. "Arkham yang harus bertanggung jawab, bukan dia. Kami sungguh tidak begitu peduli dengan berapa jumlah profit yang hilang. Tetapi yang paling kami utamakan adalah keselamatannya. Posisinya sekarang sedang tidak aman. Jika dia tidak menyingkirkan Arkham, lama kelamaan Sparda Co. bisa jatuh ke tangan Arkham. Para pemegang saham akan membubarkan diri dan berpindah kepada lawannya itu."

"Ayah…" gumamku lirih, hatiku sedikit menyesak setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Adolfo dan Lady Atlanta.

"Nak," kata Adolfo sambil menepuk bahuku. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Ayahmu itu kuat. Dia memang terlihat arogan, agak menjaga jarak dengan orang lain, jarang tersenyum, dan pendiam. Jika menurutmu dia tidak begitu banyak memperhatikanmu, bukan karena pekerjaannya terlalu penting untuknya. Dia sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu untukmu. Jika dia berhasil, maka kau akan menikmati hasilnya juga."

"Itulah mengapa aku ingin sekali menjadi istrinya, fufufu…" tawa Lady Atlanta menggodaku. "Kau pasti kesepian kan, Sayang? Kesibukan ayahmu sangat menyita waktunya. Aku yakin kalian tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan berdua saja. Sekedar bepergian atau melakukan aktifitas bersama di rumah. Jika aku berada di sana-"

"Atlanta, berhenti menggoda Nero seperti itu," tegas Adolfo memotong kata-kata Lady Atlanta.

Aku tertawa getir dan berkata, "Ayahku memang sibuk, tapi dia tidak pernah lupa menyiapkan menu makananku setiap hari."

"Aku punya pesan untukmu, Nak," kata Adolfo. "Dengarkan baik-baik. Kau ingin menjadi anak baik untuknya kan? Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan tetap berada di dekatnya. Tetaplah di sisinya, dukung dia, doakan dia yang terbaik agar bisa terhindar dari segala masalah. Aku yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Belajarlah yang rajin, tunjukan semua prestasi terbaikmu di sekolah, buatlah dia bangga. Dengan begitu, kau akan membahagiakannya."

Membahagiakannya, _eh_?

Aku memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana membahagiakan ayahku. Aku tidak tahu apakah dengan mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolah, mempunyai segudang prestasi, menjadi anak baik di mana pun dan kapan pun, semua itu bisa membahagiakannya. Apakah aku bisa membuatnya bangga? Ayahku bekerja siang dan malam, tidak lupa mengurus rumah dan kebutuhanku. Aku sesekali membantunya mengurus rumah, menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan pangan, dan lainnya. Tetapi dia sangat totalitas mengerjakan kewajibannya. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh suatu apa pun.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari Adolfo dan Lady Atlanta, perlahan aku mulai membuka pikiranku. Aku membenci ayahku karena terlalu sibuk, terkesan egois, tidak punya perasaan untukku. Namun semua itu, hanyalah tampilan luarnya saja. Vergil sebenarnya tidak ingin juga mengurung diri selama itu di ruang kerjanya. Dia lelah, dia jenuh, dia ingin beristirahat, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang menuntutnya untuk terus bekerja.

"Kau sudah selesai makan, Nero?" keheninganku kemudian dibuyarkan oleh Vergil. Dia datang dengan raut wajah sedikit kesal. Dia membawa gelas wine dan diminumnya dalam sekali tegak. "Kalau sudah selesai, kita pulang."

"Tunggu dulu, Vergil!" kata Adolfo yang kemudian merangkul bahunya. "Kau bahkan belum makan malam. Anakmu juga masih harus menghabiskan hidangan penutupnya."

"Aku baru saja mengambil beberapa potongan buah di sebelah sana, Aldofo," balas ayahku dingin. "Kepalaku agak pusing, mungkin aku akan segera pulang setelah ini."

"Ayah, kau baik-baik saja?" aku langsung berdiri dan mendekati ayahku.

"Kita pulang, Nero. Tunggu aku di lobi depan, aku ambil mobilnya."

 _But there were so many red flags…_

-to be continue-


	4. Chapter 4

Aku dan ayahku tiba di rumah kira-kira pukul 9 malam. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari acara makan malam besar itu, ayahku tidak sedikit pun berbicara. Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa, sorot matanya menjadi dingin, suasana hatinya mendadak menjadi tidak bagus saat itu. Ketika kami masuk ke ruang tengah, Vergil langsung melepas lelah di sofa. Dia melepas long coat birunya dan mengendurkan cravat-nya. Dia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengatur nafasnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di sandaran sofa.

"Ayah, ayo ke kamar," kataku.

"Naik saja duluan. Bersihkan dirimu dan ganti bajumu. Kukirim segelas susu dan biskuitmu sebentar lagi," jawabnya lesu.

Aku duduk di sampingnya dan memegang tangannya, "Kau juga harus ganti baju, Ayah. Aku antar kau ke kamar, OK?"

Vergil kemudian membuka matanya dan dia setuju untuk kuantar ke kamar. Dia tidak mabuk, tetapi dia sangat lelah. Dia nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya saat berdiri. Aku akhirnya memapahnya naik ke kamarnya. Dia pun langsung melempar dirinya berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Ayah, jangan langsung tidur," kataku mengingatkannya.

"5 menit, Nero…" jawabnya tidak jelas. Tak lama kemudian, dia terlelap.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Vergil seperti ini. Tidak peduli bagaimana lelahnya, dia pasti bisa melupakannya. Dia akan beraktifitas lain di luar pekerjaannya. Menjelang tidur, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan dan kakinya. Juga tidak lupa menyikat giginya. Dia bahkan masih sempat mengingatkanku untuk melakukan hal yang sama sebelum tidur. Namun sekarang, dia seperti baru menyelesaikan lomba lari marathon. Tenaganya seperti terkuras habis. Tidak ada pergerakan apa pun kecuali dadanya yang bergerak naik turun mengikuti nafasnya.

"Kau janji mau mengantar susu dan biskuit ke kamarku kan, Ayah?" gumamku. Yang kulakukan kemudian adalah membantu ayahku membuka pakaiannya dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian kuganti dengan baju tidurnya. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambil handuk yang kubasahi dengan air hangat. Kubersihkan kaki dan tangan ayahku menggunakan handuk basah. Aku juga mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat lelah. Setelah dia terlihat tenang, aku pun meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Ayah," kataku kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya.

-000-

PRANG!

CRASH!

Aku tidak percaya kalau aku harus terbangun karena mendengar suara gaduh di lantai bawah. Tidak hanya suara benda berbenturan atau jatuh, tetapi aku mendengar ayahku marah besar.

"Keluar dari rumahku!" serunya marah.

Aku juga mendengar suara seseorang berbicara dengan nada rendah dan mengancam kepada ayahku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan karena posisiku masih berada di dalam kamar. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku takut ingin keluar. Tetapi aku penasaran dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana.

"Ada apa sih?" gerutuku kemudian bangun dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi. Aku melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 6.30 pagi. Aku baru akan keluar dari kamar, namun mendadak aku merinding ketakutan setelah mendengar ayahku marah lagi. Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu dan mencoba menangkap pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Arkham?! Kau tidak perlu mengacaukan rumahku jika kau mau mengatakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan!" Vergil terdengar murka, namun kegaduhan terus terjadi. Aku tidak tahu berapa orang yang mengacau rumah kami. 2 atau 3 orang, aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya lantai satu sekarang. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah Vergil menyebut nama Arkham. Mau apa pria botak itu datang ke sini?

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Arkham menjawab, "Aku tidak ingin bernegosiasi cukup panjang denganmu, Vergil. Aku tahu kau menyimpan banyak aset berharga di rumah. Anak buahku tidak akan berhenti mencarinya."

"Keh! Pengusaha besar tetapi kelakuan seperti perampok! Kau memalukan, Arkham!"

Arkham sedang mencari sesuatu di rumah ini. Sesuatu yang sangat berharga dan disimpan baik oleh Vergil. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun soal aset perusahaan yang dia simpan di sini.

"Kuberitahu sesuatu, Vergil," kata Arkham sedikit mengancam. Tak lama dia berkata demikian, aku mendengar ayahku menjerit. Dia seperti dipukul dan ditendang. Sekujur tubuhku menjadi lemas dan tidak bisa bergerak mendengarnya mengerang kesakitan. Arkham melanjutkan, "Kejayaan Sparda Co. akan hanya sampai di sini saja. Kau tidak akan bisa berkuasa lagi."

"Ukh! Kau mau apa, Arkham?!" tanya ayahku marah.

"Mudah saja. Aku menginginkan kekuasaanmu. Aliran dana profit akan segera masuk ke perusahaanku. Semuanya, tanpa ada yang terlewat. Sebentar lagi, para pemegang saham akan meninggalkanmu dan berpindah padaku. Aku akan menjadi penyelamat mereka setelah dirugikan olehmu."

"Menurutmu mereka bisa percaya begitu saja padamu, Arkham? 5 pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaanku sudah mengetahui akal busukmu!"

"Oh ya? Sejauh mana mereka mengetahuinya? Hanya sekedar tahu tidak akan mungkin menjatuhkanku, Tuan Komisaris. Sekarang katakan padaku, di mana batangan emas yang kau simpan itu?"

Batangan emas? Ayahku punya batangan emas? Seberapa banyak dan dari mana dia mendapatkannya? Dan untuk apa pula Arkham menginginkannya? Aku jadi penasaran dan ingin mencarinya. Jika benar emas itu ada di rumah ini, satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin bisa dikatakan aman adalah kamar tidurnya. Bagaimana aku akan keluar dari sini tanpa menarik perhatian mereka? Kamar ayahku berseberangan dengan kamaku. Aku harus bisa meredam suara sekecil apa pun agar tidak terdengar oleh mereka. Perlahan aku memutar gerendel pintu, aku membuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan melangkah keluar.

BUAGH!

Aku mendengar seseorang memukul ayahku dengan keras hingga dia mengerang. Dia berkata lirih, "Apa kau sungguh percaya aku mempunyai batangan emas itu, eh? Dari mana pula kau mengetahuinya?"

Arkham menjawab, "Dari ayahmu, Vergil."

"Keh! Ayahku tidak akan mau berbagi rahasianya kepada siapa pun. Bahkan termasuk aku, atau adik kembarku. Jangan mengarang cerita, Arkham. Kau bongkar seluruh isi rumahku juga tidak akan menemukan apa pun!"

Aku sampai di kamar ayahku setelah dia berseru demikian. Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari setiap tempat penyimpanan di ruangan ini. Yang kutuju pertama kali adalah lemari pakaiannya. Aku memeriksa setiap sudutnya, menerka mungkin saja ayahku punya tempat rahasia di sini. Nihil, lalu aku pergi ke kolong tempat tidurnya. Aku tidak juga menemukan apa pun di sana. Laci meja samping tempat tidur, lemari dokumen, bahkan sampai di kamar mandi pun tidak kutemukan apa pun. Kupikir memang tidak mungkin ayahku menyimpan barang berharga seperti emas barang sebatang pun di rumah. Atau mungkin di ruang kerjanya?

"Katakan padaku, Vergil. Di mana batangan emas itu?" tanya Arkham.

"Sampai kapan pun, kau tidak akan menemukannya. Aku tidak percaya kau begitu bodoh meyakini kebenarannya," jawab ayahku tersengal. Dia masih bersikeras mempertahankan dirinya.

"Jika tidak di rumah ini, atau di kantormu, berarti kau menyimpannya di suatu tempat. Di bank? Berikan aku data lengkap rekeningmu dan kuambil sendiri emasnya."

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari semua itu, Arkham?"

"Karena kupikir, kau tidak membutuhkannya. Aku tahu itu warisan dari ayahmu. Tetapi perusahaanmu sendiri sudah sangat besar. Kau tidak butuh emas sebatang atau uang sepeser pun untuk membesarkannya lagi."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan memberikan apa pun padamu!"

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan berikutnya, Vergil."

Aku mendengar suara langkah beberapa orang menaiki tangga ke lantai dua. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku yakin Arkham pasti menyuruh anak buahnya mencariku. Ayahku terdengar panik dan berusaha mencegah Arkham melakukan apa yang dia mau. Namun Vergil keburu dipukul dan ditendang lagi sehingga dia tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku dilanda ketakutan dan kepanikan sekarang. Jika aku tidak bersembunyi, mereka pasti akan menangkapku dengan mudah.

Langkah kaki orang-orang itu sekarang sudah berada di dekat sini. Aku memandang berkeliling dan menemukan sebilah pedang milik ayahku di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Secepat mungkin aku meraih pedang bersarung warna hitam dengan profil naga di ujung sarung pedangnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Ini adalah pedang warisan ayahnya. Di antara kekayaan lainnya, pedang ini adalah yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Aku pinjam pedangmu, Ayah," gumamku kemudian menarik pedang besi itu keluar dari sarungnya. Dengan cepat aku mengunci pintunya.

BRAK! BRAK!

Orang-orang itu sedang mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar ayahku. Mereka menggerutu karena kesulitan membuka grendelnya yang sudah kukunci dari dalam. Aku menghunus pedang dan bersiap melawan.

"Lepaskan aku, Arkham! Nero, tetaplah di sana dan jangan keluar!" aku mendengar ayahku mengerang dari bawah sana. Anak buah Arkham kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan sekali pukulan dan tendangan.

"Aku tidak akan keluar, Ayah," gumamku menanggapi kata-katanya. "Aku akan berada di sini, menunggu mereka datang dan melawan mereka."

Sedikit lagi, pintu akan terbuka. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku meski jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Genggaman kedua tanganku di gagang pedang ini sudah sangat kuat.

BRAAK!

"Hiyaaah!"

DUAR!

Aku baru akan maju dan melawan mereka, sebutir peluru mendarat di betisku dan menjatuhkanku ke lantai. Aku mengerang kesakitan, aku melihat darahku mengalir keluar cukup banyak dari betisku. 2 orang yang merangsek ke kamar ayahku tadi langsung menyergapku. Aku berusaha melawan dengan pedang ayahku, namun kekuatan mereka terlalu besar dan pedang itu pun dibuang ke lantai.

"Sialan! Lepaskan aku! Aaargh!" gerutuku menahan sakit dan membiarkan amarah ini menguasaiku. Aku diseret sampai ke lantai bawah. Pemandangan yang kulihat berikutnya sangatlah mengerikan. Ada 2 orang yang menyergap ayahku berbaring telungkup di lantai. Satu tangannya dipuntir di belakang punggungnya. kepalanya menempel ke lantai dan tengkuknya diinjak.

"Ukh! Nero!" panggilnya sambil merintih. Seketika itu aku dijatuhkan ke lantai. Aku masih merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di betisku. Air mataku keluar ketika melihat ayahku terluka sangat parah seperti itu.

"Ayah…Ayah…uuukh…!" rintihku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Namun tiba-tiba pergelangan tanganku diinjak pelan oleh Arkham. Dia merendahkan punggungnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan sinis. Dia berkata, "Hmm…padahal aku sudah bilang kepada mereka untuk tidak memperlakukanmu seperti ini, Anak Manis."

Dikuasai amarahku, aku meludah dan mengenai mata Arkham. Reaksi pria botak itu kemudian menginjak kuat pergelangan tanganku hingga aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Nero!" seru ayahku. "Menjauh darinya, Arkham! Jangan sentuh dia!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau ajarkan kepada anakmu, Tuan Komisaris," balas Arkham sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau lihat apa yang dia perbuat barusan?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak akan memarahinya karena itu. Kau layak menerimanya!"

Arkham tertawa, "Padahal kau adalah orang dengan banyak peraturan. Kau menjaga sekali pribadi dan perilakumu di mana pun kau berada. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kau telah mendidik sesuatu yang salah kepada anakmu, terutama saat pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya." Kemudian dia menjenggut rambutku dan menatap wajahku. Dia tersenyum jahat dan berkata, "Kau mengerti maksudku, Vergil? Kau tidak ingin menyerahkan apa pun padaku. Aku ambil anakmu."

"Arkham!" geram Vergil.

"Jika kau mau anakmu selamat, aku ingin kau berikan 500 lembar surat obligasi dan semua emas batangan milikmu. Kutunggu kau di pelabuhan kota. Atau, anakmu yang akan menghasilkan uang untukku."

"Menghasilkan uang, katamu? Apa maksudmu, Arkham?!"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan memanfaatkannya. Hahahaha…" tawa Arkham mengancam ayahku. "Wajahnya tampan, kulitnya bersih, badannya bagus, aku yakin dia punya nilai jual tinggi."

"Kau…kurang ajar, Arkham! Pengecut! Kau manfaatkan anakku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Arkham menyuruh semua anak buahnya berkumpul dan bersiap pergi. 2 orang yang menyergapku kemudian mengangkat tubuhku yang sudah lemas. Kakiku terasa kaku, pandanganku kabur oleh keringat dan air mata. Aku memandang ayahku yang masih bersimpuh di bawah. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Sama seperti apa yang dia katakan, aku juga tidak akan memaafkan Arkham dan orang-orangnya yang sudah melukainya.

"Ayah…Ayah! Tidak mau, lepaskan aku!" aku meronta ketika orang-orang ini sudah membawaku keluar dari rumah. "Ayaaah!"

"Nero! Ack!" ketika ayahku hendak berdiri, Arkham menendangnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Aku tidak lagi bisa melihat ayahku. Orang-orang ini keburu memasukkanku ke mobil van mereka. Satu orang kemudian membekapku dengan obat bius sampai kemudian aku tidak lagi sadarkan diri.

-000-

 _Normal's POV_

"Nero! Ack!" ketika Vergil hendak berdiri, Arkham menendangnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak lagi bisa melihat Nero karena anak buah Arkham keburu membawanya keluar dari rumah. Arkham mengarahkan pistol ke kepala Vergil dan mengancam, "Permintaanku tidak sulit, Tuan Komisaris. Aku ulangi lagi jika kau belum paham. Anakmu bisa selamat, asalkan kau memberikanku 500 lembat surat obligasi dan batangan emas yang kau punya. Kau pilih mana, Vergil? Mana yang menurutmu lebih berharga? Hartamu, atau anakmu yang sangat kau sayang?"

"Dan menurutmu, penting bagiku untuk menentukannya sekarang?" balas Vergil. "Mana pun, itu tidak penting untukmu. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi anakku dan menghargai apa yang ditinggalkan oleh ayahku. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal, Arkham. Perlakuanmu macam ini hanya akan menurunkan reputasimu sebagai pengusaha besar. Kau bilang semua orang akan meninggalkanku? Keh! Jangan membuatku tertawa! Kaulah yang akan ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang mempercayaimu!"

"Kau tidak punya kuasa untuk menasehatiku seperti itu!" bentak Arkham. "Aku tidak mau membuang waktu. Datanglah ke pelabuhan kota untuk menyelamatkan anakmu. Bawa pula apa yang kuminta. Batasnya sampai pukul 12 siang atau kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan anakmu lagi."

Arkham pun meninggalkan Vergil setelah tidak ada lagi pembicaraan di antara mereka. Vergil mencoba berdiri, tidak peduli betapa sakit dan lelahnya dia. Sekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka memar. Bibir dan sudut matanya berdarah. Dia terlihat sama kacaunya dengan rumahnya. Pagi itu, ketika dia hendak menyiapkan sarapan, dia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Arkham dan anak buahnya yang langsung mengacau di rumahnya. Ruang kerjanya dibuat berantakan, begitupula ruang tengah dan dapur kesayangannya.

Dia lalu naik ke lantai dua, sekedar memeriksa bagaimana situasi di sana. Kamar anaknya terbuka lebar, dia melihat kekacauan di sana. Tempat tidur anaknya dibongkar, lemari pakaiannya diacak-acak. Kemudian dia pergi ke kamarnya. Dia mendapati pedangnya tergeletak di lantai, tidak tersarung seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang…" dia berlutut mengambilnya. Ada bercak darah di ujung bilah besi itu. Dia mengambil sehelai tissue dan dipakai untuk membersihkannya. "Kau memakainya, Nak?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Pedang itu kemudian disarungkan kembali dan dibawanya duduk ke tempat tidurnya.

"Nero…" gumamnya lirih. Dia menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan, "Melihatmu disakiti, jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang merasakan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku."

Vergil bukan tipikal orang yang mudah meluapkan emosinya. Dia sadar bahwa kini hatinya sedang dikuasai begitu banyak perasaan yang bergejolak. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyelamatkan anak satu-satunya itu. Dalam hatinya, dia sedikit menyesal telah mengajak Nero datang ke acara makan malam besar itu. Tanpa dia sadari, dia telah memperkenalkan anaknya ke banyak orang. Termasuk Arkham meski tidak secara langsung. Arkham sudah melihat Nero malam itu. Dia tidak mendapat firasat apa pun mengenai hari ini. Arkham tidak mungkin bertindak seperti ini jika tidak ada yang memicunya. Vergil beranggapan bahwa ada salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang menceritakan soal kekayaan Sparda pada Arkham.

"Kau boleh menyalahkanku atas segala hal buruk yang menimpamu, Nero," kata Vergil lesu. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu pergi malam itu. Mungkin lebih baik kau pergi dengan teman-temanmu dan menungguku pulang ke rumah."

Dia beranjak dari kamarnya dan pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Dia mengambil ponsel dan menekan beberapa digit nomor telepon.

"Dante…"

 _Yeah, let's be clear. I trust no one_

 _It's hard to lose a choosen one…_

-to be continue-


	5. Chapter 5

_Normal's POV_

PRANG!

Di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah, Dante tidak sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir kopinya saat dia sedang berada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Trish!" serunya.

Wanita berambut pirang yang dipanggil Dante kemudian datang menghampirinya. "Apa yang terjadi?" dia bertanya dan terkejut melihat pecahan cangkir berserakan di lantai.

"Entahlah, seperti kena hantam di sini," jawab Dante menunjuk dadanya. "Aku ingin ke rumah Vergil, Trish."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi ke sana?"

Belum sempat dia menjawab, dia mendengar ponselnya berdering di meja. Dengan cepat dia mengambilnya dan memeriksa nama penelponnya. Dia baru saja bilang akan pergi ke rumah Vergil, dan sekarang orangnya sedang menelponnya.

"Kak!" katanya.

Sejenak tidak ada jawaban, hanya terdengar deru nafas yang tersengal. Kemudian terdengar suara lirih dari sana, "Ke rumahku. Sekarang…"

Dan telepon pun berakhir di situ…

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Dante didampingi Trish dan Lady pergi ke rumah Vergil. Setibanya di sana, Dante memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia melihat ada bekas lintasan roda di depan rumah kakaknya. Pintu rumah pun tidak ditutup. Semakin penasaran, dia langsung masuk ke rumah dan…

"Demi Tuhan…tidak…" gumamnya terkejut melihat keadaan rumah kakaknya yang sangat berantakan. Terjadi kekacauan hampir di semua tempat. Bercak darah pun terlihat di lantai. "Vergil?" panggilnya. Dia tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Trish.

"Mengerikan, seperti ada perampokan," sambung Lady.

"Kalian periksa ke lantai 2," perintah Dante kepada 2 wanita tersebut.

Dia memeriksa ruang tengah. Benar kata Lady, seperti telah terjadi perampokan. Kemudian dia pergi ke ruang kerja kakaknya, dan mendapati Vergil tengah berdiri memegang pedangnya. Dia memunggungi Dante.

"Vergil?" panggil Dante.

Perlahan pria 43 tahun itu membalikkan badan dan menatap adiknya. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Dante terkejut melihat luka-luka yang terdapat di sudut bibir dan mata Vergil. "Vergil…"

"Mereka…mengambil Nero," kata Vergil datar. Tidak ada penekanan apa pun di nada bicaranya. Namun Dante tahu, perasaan kakaknya hancur berantakan saat berkata demikian.

"Oh," jawab Dante terkejut, dan dia pun merasakan sesak di dadanya. "Baiklah, mari kita duduk dulu, Kak."

Dante membawa Vergil ke ruang tengah dan diajaknya duduk. Dia tahu bagaimana sikap kakaknya ketika sedang terancam. Dia tidak pernah panik, sebisa mungkin menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala dingin. Meski terlihat tenang, Dante mengerti bagaimana perasaan Vergil sekarang.

Lady dan Trish kemudian bergabung dengan mereka. Dante berkata, "Lady, pergilah ke ruang kerja Vergil dan periksa semua dokumen perusahaan. Baik yang sudah berada di lemari berkas maupun di komputernya. Periksa juga sistem pengamanannya."

"OK, akan kukerjakan segera," jawab Lady tegas. Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu pun langsung pergi ke ruang kerja Vergil dan memulai tugasnya

"Trish, pergilah ke dapur dan buatkan teh untuk kakakku," kata Dante kemudian kepada Trish. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu tidak menjawab apa pun dan langsung melakukan apa yang disuruh Dante.

Sejenak Dante memperhatikan raut wajah kakaknya yang tengah menunduk. Tidak ada ekspresi apa pun. Pintar juga dia menutupi suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau. "Vergil," dia kemudian memecah keheningan. "Sebelum aku menerima telepon darimu, aku memecahkan cangkir kopiku. Kemudian dadaku terasa sakit. Setelahnya, teleponku berdering dan kau menyuruhku kemari. Sebagai saudara kembar, kita bisa terhubung secara ajaib seperti itu. Apa kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama jika suatu hal buruk terjadi padaku?"

Vergil masih menunduk dan memilih tidak menjawab. Dante menghela nafas dan melanjutkan, "Baiklah, tadi kau bilang mereka membawa Nero. Siapa mereka?"

"…Arkham," akhirnya Vergil membuka suaranya meski terdengar lirih.

"Ceritalah, Kak. Aku akan mendengarkan semuanya."

Saudara kembar Dante itu menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara, "Aku baru bangun tidur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Nero. Tiba-tiba pintu rumahku dirusak dan Arkham masuk bersama anak buahnya. Mereka membuat kekacauan di mana-mana termasuk ruang kerjaku. Banyak berkas perusahaanku yang diacak-acak oleh mereka, sehingga tidak lagi berada pada tempatnya."

"Apa yang terjadi sampai dia datang ke rumahmu, Kak?" tanya Dante penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi saat dia datang, dia menginginkan emas itu."

"…Tunggu dulu. Emas? Dia sungguh percaya dengan emas itu?"

Vergil mengangguk lesu, "Aku sudah bilang, emas itu tidak pernah ada."

Dante tertawa, "Dia sungguh mempercayainya sampai merampok di rumahmu! Kita bahkan belum pernah tahu kebenerannya. Ayah tidak pernah menunjukkan kepada kita wujud asli dari emas itu."

"Karena ayah merahasiakannya dari siapa pun termasuk kita, Dante. Intinya, Sparda memang mempunyai harta karun yang lebih besar dari perusahaannya yang kini dikelola olehku. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah…"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kepada Arkham soal itu? Iya kan?" sambung Dante dan Vergil pun mengangguk setuju. Vergil melanjutkan, "Aku menduga ada orang terdekatku yang mengatakan hal ini padanya."

"Err…kau tidak menuduhku kan, Vergil? Aku adalah salah satu orang terdekatmu."

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak mungkin menuduhmu karena kau tidak lagi menjadi bagian dari Sparda Co.. Maksudku orang terdekat adalah rekan bisnis atau siapa pun itu yang bekerja untuk perusahaanku. Entah itu salah satu pemegang saham, para direksi, pimpinan cabang perusahaan, atau siapa saja."

"Hmm…kau pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapa?"

"Tidak pernah, Dik. Aku justru tidak pernah mau berbicara soal itu kepada siapa pun. Harta kekayaan Sparda memang sangat besar. Kau perlu paling tidak 3 orang akuntan untuk menghitungnya. Dan emas itu adalah bagiannya. Namun sampai sekarang, keberadaannya tidak pernah diketahui."

"Dia mencarinya di rumah ini. Benar-benar tidak tahu diri!"

"Yang aku tidak terima adalah mereka menculik Nero sebagai gantinya, Dante."

Dante mendengar suara Vergil sedikit geram ketika berbicara soal anaknya. Vergil melanjutkan, "Mereka menembak kakinya, menendang dan memukulnya hingga terluka. Mereka membawanya secara paksa. Aku harus menebusnya dengan membawa 500 lembar surat obligasi dan emas itu."

"Apa? Dari mana kau akan mendapatkan surat obligasi sebanyak itu, Kak? Dia gila! Kita tidak bisa sembarangan menerbitkan surat obligasi jika tidak ada tujuannya!"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan apa pun padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia membebaskan Nero."

Trish lalu datang dan memberikan secangkir teh kepada Vergil. "Terima kasih," kata Vergil. "Kau perlu sedikit dibenahi, Vergil," kata Trish menunjuk pada pipi dan sudut matanya.

"Luka-lukaku tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan yang sedang dialami anakku sekarang," kata Vergil mencoba tegar.

"Hey, Vergil. Aku ingin kau melihat ini," Lady lalu mengajak Vergil dan semuanya ke ruang kerja. Pada layar komputer dan laptopnya, terdapat laporan keuangan yang sangat mengejutkan Vergil. Dia nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Lady berkata, "Aliran keuangan di bagian profit perusahaan tiba-tiba menghilang. Seseorang telah meretas sistem keamanan perusahaanmu dan merampoknya."

"Sial! Mereka mencurinya!" geram Vergil sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. "Hadapi aku secara jantan, Arkham. Kau menusukku dari belakang, dengan cara menculik anakku dan mengacaukan aliran profit para pemegang saham!"

"Vergil, tenanglah!" Dante kemudian memegang bahu kakaknya dan menenangkannya. "Kau fokuslah pada keselamatan Nero. Biar Lady yang mencoba mengurus dana profit itu supaya bisa kembali kepada para pemegang saham."

"Ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara padamu, Vergil," sambung Lady kemudian menunjuk pada tampilan webcam di sebelah kiri bawah layar komputernya. Nama yang tertera di atasnya adalah Adolfo Maxima. Vergil agak segan berbicara dengan orang ini karena dia adalah pemegang saham tertinggi di perusahaannya.

Pria berjanggut tipis itu berkata lewat webcamnya, "Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu, Saudaraku? Kau terluka!"

Saat Vergil hendak menjawab, Dante mencegahnya dan berkata, "Kak, naiklah ke kamarmu dan bersiaplah. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah berbicara dengan Mr. Maxima."

"Jangan bicara apa pun soal ini padanya, Dante," balas Vergil kemudian langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Dante kembali berbicara dengan Adolfo, "Hey, selamat pagi, Mr. Maxima. Masih ingat denganku?"

"Oh, ya ampun! Sungguh mengejutkanku, Dante. Apa kabarmu? Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada kakakmu?"

"Dengarkan aku, Big Guy. Kakakku sekarang…yah, bisa kau lihat. Dia sedang tidak stabil. Dia butuh ruang untuk memecahkan masalahnya sendiri. Jadi kupikir, kau bisa simpan semua pertanyaanmu sekarang. Berikan dia waktu. Dia akan menghubungimu lagi setelah ini."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menjelaskan apa pun padaku, Dante? Dia terluka! Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Oh, tenang saja. Kami baik-baik saja. Pokoknya, setelah dia selesai dengan masalahnya, dia akan menghubungimu lagi. OK? Maaf aku harus putuskan koneksinya sekarang. Sampai nanti, Big Guy!"

Dante langsung menutup tampilan webcamnya. "Lady, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu. Trish, kau dampingi Lady sebentar. Aku akan berbicara dengan kakakku sebentar."

Di kamarnya Vergil sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke pelabuhan kota demi menyelamatkan anaknya. Dia sempat membersihkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum kemudian mematut diri di depan cermin. Dia mengenakan mantel kulit berwarna biru kesayangannya. Pedang warisan ayahnya pun dibersihkan kembali sebelum dia pakai untuk melawan Arkham dan anak buahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau masih bisa menggunakan pedang itu untuk bertarung, Vergil," Dante kemudian memecah keheningan di kamarnya. Dia berdiri di sampingnya dan melanjutkan, "Berapa tahun sudah kita tidak bermain pedang? Terakhir kuingat adalah sebelum ayah kita meninggal."

"Aku memang tidak pernah memakainya lagi. Tetapi aku masih ingat apa yang sudah diajarkan ayah kita bagaimana tehnik bermain pedang yang benar," jawab Vergil dingin.

"Tapi musuh yang akan kau hadapi nanti menggunakan senjata api yang bisa membunuhmu dalam hitungan detik. Kau yakin tidak ingin menggunakan pistol?"

Vergil tiba-tiba menghunus pedangnya dan mengarahkan ujungnya tepat di depan leher Dante. Dia menatap dingin adiknya dan berkata, "Ayah kita mengatakan untuk tidak boleh takut terhadap musuh dan senjata-senjata mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa canggih senjata mereka, aku pun akan menambah kemampuanku untuk bisa melawan mereka. Pedang ini adalah senjata yang sangat mematikan."

"Arogan, seperti biasa," balas Dante sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ke mana Arkham membawanya?"

Vergil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan menjawab, "Dia membawanya ke pelabuhan kota. Saat ini, pikiranku hanya terpusat kepada keadaan Nero. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Arkham akan memperlakukannya. Setelah dia menembak dan memukulinya…"

"Aku yakin anakmu itu baik-baik saja, Vergil. Dia kuat, seperti ayahnya. Hehehe…" kata Dante.

"Aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkannya. Sampai ke ujung neraka paling bawah pun akan kukejar. Dia pengecut, Dante. Dia memanfaatkan anakku untuk menakutiku!"

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Nero jika kau menolak memberikan tebusannya, Vergil?"

"Dia…akan menjualnya. Apa pun itu untuk menghasilkan uang," jawab Vergil geram. "Anakku tidak tahu apa-apa, Dante. Dia tidak punya salah apa pun! Lalu kenapa-"

"Vergil! Aku mohon tenanglah!" Dante memegang bahu kakaknya dan melanjutkan, "Tenanglah, sebagaimana kau menghadapi segudang masalah di perusahaanmu. Kita pergi sekarang. Jangan buat Nero menunggu. Sambil jalan nanti kita pikirkan strategi yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya."

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Dante mendekap Vergil dengan erat. Dia berkata, "Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kita saudara kembar dan kita bisa terhubung secara ajaib. Ketika kau terluka, aku bisa merasakan lukanya. Sedalam apa pun rasa sakit di hatimu, aku bisa merasakannya juga. Kau memikirkan Nero, aku pun jadi ikut memikirkannya. Jadi tenanglah, Kak. Nero baik-baik saja."

"Da-Dante…" gumam Vergil berusaha lepas dari pelukan adiknya.

Setelah Dante melepas pelukannya, Vergil membalik badan membelakanginya. Hatinya terasa berat, pikirannya terasa penuh. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya demi menenangkan dirinya. Dante benar, dia harus tetap tenang seperti biasa. Dia tidak boleh gegabah. Salah tindakan sedikit saja, Nero yang akan menjadi korbannya.

"Kunci mobilku ada di dekat pintu masuk rumah, Dante," katanya kemudian. "Aku berhutang padamu kali ini. Terima kasih."

"Jangan bilang begitu, Vergil. Kita ini keluarga, dan Nero adalah keluarga kita. Aku juga merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya," jawab Dante sambil tersenyum.

 _I'm doing everything I can…_

-to be continue-


	6. Chapter 6

_Normal's POV_

Careula City Port adalah pelabuhan sekaligus terminal peti kemas terbesar di Fortuna City. Barang komoditas ekspor dan impor akan masuk melalui pelabuhan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang sangat indah itu. Kesibukan di sana tidak pernah berhenti. Kapal-kapal dagang datang dan pergi, tidak mengenal waktu siang atau malam. Namun di hari Minggu yang cerah ini, aktifitas di pelabuhan tampak sepi.

Dante memarkir mobil kakaknya tidak jauh dari pos penjagaan. Kedua matanya mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang terjadi di sana. Dari balik kaca mobil, dia bisa melihat ada beberapa orang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna gelap dan kacamata hitam mondar mandir di salah satu terminal penyimpanan kontainer.

"Arkham tidak menyuruhmu datang sendirian kan, Vergil?" tanya Dante.

"Tidak, dia hanya bilang aku harus datang sebelum jam 12 siang," jawab Vergil sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Kita masih punya waktu 45 menit untuk menerobos masuk. Berapa banyak anak buah Arkham yang terlihat olehmu, Dante?"

"Sejauh ini ada 6 orang. Mereka berjaga-jaga di terminal C. Aku sudah menyuruh Trish dan Lady untuk memanggil polisi kemari. Kita tidak bisa bertindak berdua saja tanpa ada pengamanan apa pun."

"Sebisa mungkin kehadiran mereka tidak diketahui oleh Arkham. Kau sudah siap?"

"Aku siap jika kau siap, Kak."

Vergil dan Dante keluar dari mobil. Dengan senjata mereka masing-masing, mereka siap melawan siapa pun yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Dante membawa 2 pistol berwarna hitam dan perak. Sedangkan Vergil sangat percaya dengan pedang warisan ayahnya yang diberi nama Yamato. Kehadiran mereka segera diketahui oleh anak buah Arkham yang berjaga di sana. Terjadi perkelahian sengit yang bisa ditangani cukup cepat oleh Vergil dan Dante. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka pun akhirnya bertemu dengan Arkham di dalam terminal C.

Pria botak itu duduk dikelilingi anak buahnya. Sebuah kontainer besar terdapat di belakanngnya. Dia berdiri memandang Vergil dan Dante tiba dengan membawa senjata mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka anak buahku cukup payah menghalau kalian," kata Arkham kecewa. "Jadi, apa kalian membawa tebusannya?"

"Kami tidak membawa apa-apa," kata Dante. "Tapi kami akan membawa kepalamu ke kantor polisi setelah ini."

"Di mana anakku, Arkham?" tanya Vergil.

"Aku lupa menyuruhmu datang seorang diri. Tapi ya sudahlah, berurusan dengan kalian pun cukup menguntungkan. Kau bilang tidak membawa apa-apa? Kau tidak ingin anakmu selamat, Vergil?"

Vergil menghunus pedangnya dan berkata, "Kembalikan anakku, Arkham!"

Arkham tertawa jahat. Dia lalu menyuruh anak buahnya masuk ke kontainer besar di belakangnya. 2 orang anak buahnya mengeluarkan Nero dari sana. Vergil geram bukan main melihat kondisi anaknya yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Nero!" serunya marah. "Arkham, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Nero dijatuhkan oleh anak buah Arkham ke lantai. Tubuhnya lemah lunglai dan tidak mengenakan pakaian selembar pun. Kedua tangannya diborgol, kedua matanya ditutup kain hitam. Nafasnya tersengal, dia tampak gelisah. Terdapat luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, terutama perut dan dadanya. Bekas luka tembak di betisnya pun masih terlihat jelas dan tidak diobati.

"Nngh…nnngh…Ayah…" rintihnya.

"Nero-"

DUAR!

Ketika Vergil hendak mendekatinya, Arkham melepas tembakan ke dekat kakinya dan menyebabkan dia menghentikan langkahnya. "Arkham!" geram Vergil. Dia sudah bersiap menyerang pria botak itu namun langsung dicegah oleh Dante. Vergil mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena menahan marah. Dia berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kau sering berpesan padanya untuk selalu menjadi anak baik, bukan?" tanya Arkham kemudian mendekati Nero. Dia berlutut dan memegang wajahnya. Dia melanjutkan, "Sayang sekali, dia sama sekali tidak menurutiku."

"Dia tidak perlu menuruti kata-katamu, Sialan! Jelaskan padaku, apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Karena dia tidak menjadi anak baik, maka aku perlu memberikan sedikit pelajaran. Sekaligus mengujinya, apakah dia bisa menjadi menghasilkan uang untukku atau tidak. Kau bisa lihat, kan? Dia cukup lemah. Dosis yang kumasukkan sebenarnya tidak banyak. Tetapi reaksinya cepat sekali."

"Tidak mungkin! Kau meracuninya?! Kau masukkan apa ke dalam tubuhnya, Arkham?!"

"Tenang saja, Vergil. Dia tidak akan mati keracunan. Aku hanya perlu menjinakkannya sedikit. Dia nyaris tidak bisa diam."

Mendengar ini, Vergil tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Dengan cepat dia menyerang Arkham dengan pedangnya. Namun anak buahnya langsung menghalanginya. "Minggir!" serunya marah sambil mengayunkan pedangnya hingga menumbangkan beberapa orang. Dante ikut bergabung dengannya. Dia melihat Arkham keluar dari gedung itu bersama 2 orang anak buahnya yang juga membawa tubuh Nero.

"Kau kejar mereka, Kak! Biar aku yang mengurus ini!" kata Dante.

"Kau yakin? Jumlah mereka cukup banyak, Dante," jawab Vergil bersiaga.

"Lady dan Trish akan segera ke sini. Mereka akan membantuku. Kau pergilah dan selamatkan Nero."

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Vergil pun langsung mengejar Arkham. Mereka keluar dari terminal C menuju ke bangunan di sebelahnya. Ketika Vergil mendekat, 2 orang anak buah Arkham langsung mencegatnya. Vergil dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dia harus mengalahkan beberapa orang lagi sampai akhirnya dia berhadapan dengan Arkham. Dia melihat pria botak itu memasukkan Nero ke dalam sebuah rangka jeruji besi. Tubuh lunglai Nero terkapar di lantai. Dia masih tidak bisa berbicara, nafasnya tersengal dan dia terlihat gelisah. Vergil sungguh tidak tahan melihat keadaan anaknya seperti itu.

"Arkham," kata Vergil sambil menyarungkan pedangnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak sampai hati melakukan ini. Kau ingin merebut hartaku, kekuasaanku, segala hal yang kumiliki. Tetapi jika sampai melibatkan anakku, tindakanmu sungguh tidak terpuji!"

"Mudah saja sebenarnya, Tuan Komisaris. Akan kukatakan alasannya sekarang juga," kata Arkham. "Semuanya berawal ketika kau diangkat menjadi Presiden Direktur Sparda Co.. Aku hargai usahamu untuk menjadikan Sparda Co.. sebagai perusahaan yang bersih. Lalu mengapa kau menyingkirkan aku dari jajaran pemegang saham?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, Arkham. Bahkan pemegang sama yang lain pun tidak melakukan apa pun untuk menyingkirkanmu. Seandainya kau mau bermain bersih di sahamku, kau akan tetap aman pada posisimu. Sayang sekali keburukanmu sudah terungkap, terlebih lagi ketika satu anak perusahaanmu menyedot habis profit perusahaanku."

"Hmph…menurutmu semua profit yang masuk ke perusahaanmu juga bersih, Vergil? Apa karena kau sangat percaya pada klien-klienmu jadi kau tidak mencurigai apa pun?"

Vergil mendengus tertawa dan menjawab, "Aku bukan orang bodoh, Arkham. Mereka telah melewati berbagai macam proses pemeriksaan dan audit sebelum bergabung. Kau bisa tanya Adolfo Maxima, Samuel Rodriguez, dan klienku yang lain. Mereka bahkan sampai hendak menyuapku dengan sejumlah uang supaya memudahkan mereka bergabung denganku. Aku menolaknya karena aku tidak suka ada benalu di perusahaanku. Ayahku berpesan sebelum dia meninggal, Sparda Co. harus tetap bersih sampai nanti habis masa kejayaannya. Maka itu aku tidak bisa sembarangan memasukkan siapa pun ke perusahaanku. Mereka yang membeli saham pun harus berani bertaruh banyak uang demi mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak pula."

"Aku sudah melewati semua proses yang kau sebutkan. Lalu kenapa-"

"Aku tidak butuh pengkhianat di perusahaanku, Arkham. Kau pengkhianat perusahaan. Aku harus menyingkirkanmu. Kau mencuri semua profit perusahaanku yang harusnya kukirim kepada para pemegang saham."

Vergil menghunus pedangnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Arkham. Dia melanjutkan, "Hadapi aku layaknya seorang laki-laki, Arkham. Kau tidak perlu melibatkan anakku dalam masalah ini. Dia hanyalah anak kecil, dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Baiklah, Vergil," balas Arkham kemudian mengeluarkan senapan laras panjangnya. "Sulit juga beradu argumentasi denganmu. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku. Jika kau kalah, berikan semua saham perusahaanmu padaku. Termasuk harta karun Sparda."

"Jika aku menang, kembalikan anakku dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun dariku. Bersiaplah!"

Arkham melepaskan 3 kali tembakan dan tampaknya tidak bisa mengenai Vergil yang bergerak cukup lincah menghindari tembakannya. Dengan pedangnya, dia bahkan bisa menangkis peluru-peluru itu. Penglihatannya cukup tajam. Dia bisa menangkap gerakan secepat apa pun.

DUAR!

DUAR!

DUAR!

"Kau hanya menggunakan pedang! Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu?!" seru Arkham mulai putus asa. Dia mengejar Vergil dan terus menembaknya.

"Jangan remehkan anak Sparda, Arkham!" balas Vergil. "Aku tidak akan takut dengan senjata secanggih apa pun. Pedangkulah yang akan mengalahkanmu."

Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung cukup lama. Keduanya sama kuat. Vergil nyaris kuwalahan mengalahkan Arkham. Mereka sempat melepas senjata masing-masing dan melanjutkan pertarungan dengan tangan kosong. Vergil lebih unggul dan Arkham tampak putus asa. Dia mengambil senapannya lagi dan menyerang Vergil.

"Jangan sembunyi, Vergil!" tembakan Arkham tampaknya beruntung mengenai lengan Vergil. Pria berjaket biru itu berguling menghindarinya dan bersembunyi di balik kotak kayu. Dia melihat lengan kiri jaketnya robek.

"Tsk!" Vergil melompat keluar dan berlari sangat cepat menghindari tembakan Arkham yang bertubi-tubi. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melesat mendekati Arkham. "Hiyaah!" pedangnya berhasil melukai kaki Arkham dan membuat pria botak itu tersungkur hingga senapannya terlepas dari tangannya. Dia kesulitan merebut senjatanya karena Vergil keburu menginjak punggungnya. Pedangnya kemudian ditancapkan ke tangannya yang terjulur.

"Aaaaarrgh!" teriak Arkham.

"Sakit?" tanya Vergil tersengal. "Lebih sakit mana dengan luka-luka yang kau berikan kepada Nero?"

"Lepaskan aku, Vergil! Kau dan pedang sialanmu!"

"Bilang apa? Pedang sialan? Pedangku melakukan tugas yang sangat baik untuk mengalahkanmu. Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak takut dengan senjatamu yang super canggih sekali pun."

"Uuurgh…kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, Tuan Komisaris tidak beradab! Kau sungguh akan menyesalinya! Sparda Co. tidak akan menjadi pilar perekonomian negeri ini lagi!"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau berambisi mengalahkanku, Arkham. Kau sudah punya perusahaan besar, jangan ganggu aku dan perusahaanku. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena aku sedikit banyak berperan membesarkan perusahaanmu. Kau tidak tahu berterima kasih rupanya. Siapa yang sekarang tidak beradab, hah?"

"Vergil…kau…!"

"Lupakan soal apa pun yang kau minta dariku. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Kau kubiarkan hidup karena kau perlu mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatanmu. Pihak berwajib akan datang. Semoga jeruji besi bisa membantumu untuk bertaubat."

Vergil mencabut pedangnya dan kembali menyarungkannya. Arkham masih merintih kesakitan karena kaki dan tangannya terluka sangat parah. Selagi pria botak itu tidak berkutik, Vergil mengeluarkan Nero dari rangka jeruji besi itu. Hatinya remuk redam melihat kondisi anaknya seperti ini. Tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya kering. Nafasnya masih tersengal, bekas luka tembakan di betisnya masih terlihat.

"Aku berharap kau tidak terlalu lama menunggu kedatanganku, Nak," kata Vergil ketika membuka penutup mata dan melepas borgol di tangan Nero.

"Ayah…Ayah…uurgh…" balas Nero lirih. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan mendekap leher ayahnya dengan erat. "Ayah…aku takut sekali. Mereka…mereka..."

"Ssshh…nanti saja kalau mau cerita. Kau sudah aman sekarang. Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Pulang, Ayah…pulang, aku mau pulang…"

"Iya, Sayang. Kita pulang setelah ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Vergil mencium kepala anaknya, berusaha mengubur dalam-dalam rasa sakit hatinya. Dekapannya tidak lepas dari tubuh anaknya yang semakin melemah. Nero masih mengisak di pundaknya. "Kau akan kedinginan jika harus pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lepas sebentar, Nak. Pakai jaketku dulu."

Nero melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Vergil membuka jaketnya untuk kemudian dipakaikan kepadanya. Nero kembali terkulai dalam dekapannya. Perlahan Vergil mengangkat tubuhnya dan bersiap untuk keluar.

"Vergil!" Dante pun menyusul Vergil. Dia tampaknya sudah selesai mengalahkan semua anak buah Arkham. "Oh, ya Tuhan…" gumamnya ketika melihat keadaan Nero. "Dia masih hidup kan, Vergil?"

"Jika dia sudah mati, kau mungkin akan melihat aku bunuh diri, Dante," jawab Vergil tenang.

"Kau harus periksakan dia secepatnya. Kita tidak tahu racun apa yang dimasukkan ke tubuhnya sampai dia lemas seperti ini." Dante kemudian mendekati Arkham yang masih merintih kesakitan karena luka-luka akibat tebasan pedang Vergil. "Inilah akibatnya kalau kau macam-macam dengan Vergil. Dia itu tidak kenal ampun kepada siapa pun yang hendak mengacaukan perusahaannya."

"Diam kau, Dante!" bentak Arkham. "Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan ini!"

"Apa yang menjadi urusan Sparda Co. akan menjadi urusanku juga. Aku juga anak Sparda. Aku masih berhak atas segala sesuatunya di sana. Aku harap kau punya cukup tenaga untuk menjelaskan segala hal di kantor polisi nanti."

Sebelum Arkham protes lebih lanjut, Dante melanjutkan, "Satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu. Bahwa emas yang kau cari itu sungguh tidak ada. Kau mau cari sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun tidak akan pernah menemukannya, Arkham."

Dante kembali menghampiri kakaknya yang bersiap keluar dari terminal peti kemas, "Kak, pulanglah duluan. Biar aku yang bereskan semuanya di sini."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Dante. Tetapi kondisi Nero sedikit mengkhawatirkan," kata Vergil.

"Jangan khawatir. Lady dan Trish ada di sini. Para polisi juga sudah datang dan mengamankan anak buah Arkham. Tinggal bosnya saja yang harus ditangkap."

"Aku berhutang sangat besar padamu. Kapan nanti ada waktu, datanglah ke rumah untuk menjenguk keponakanmu."

Dante tertawa dan berkata, "Kita bahas soal itu nanti setelah anakmu pulih. OK?"

Vergil tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Dia langsung membawa Nero ke mobilnya dan bergegas pulang. Nero tertidur pulas selama perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya. Vergil tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan anaknya sekarang. Dia ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit, tetapi dia tidak ingin melewati berbagai macam proses administrasi yang sangat melelahkan. Akhirnya dia menelpon rekan bisnisnya yang juga seorang dokter sekaligus kepala rumah sakit besar di Fortuna.

"Selamat siang, Dr. Macklain. Aku harap tidak mengganggu istirahatmu di hari Minggu yang cerah ini," kata Vergil lewat telepon.

"Oh, tentu tidak, Mr. Vergil. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Dr. Macklain.

"Datanglah ke rumahku sekarang bersama tim medismu. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin kau sudah berada di sana sebelum aku tiba."

"Nampaknya sangat mendesak. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke rumahmu, Mr. Vergil."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Vergil memandang Nero yang sudah terlelap di kursi belakang. Tubuhnya yang lemah itu ditutupi jaket kulit miliknya. Tangannya yang terjulur ke bawah kemudian dipegang oleh Vergil. "Bertahanlah, Nak. Kita akan sampai di rumah sebentar lagi," katanya lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya.

-000-

20 menit kemudian Vergil tiba di rumahnya. Tim medis yang dia telepon tadi sudah tiba di sana lebih dulu sesuai dengan permintaannya. Para 2 orang perawat laki-laki mengangkat tubuh Nero ke ranjang dorong dan dibawa ke dalam rumah. Dr. Daryl Mcklain menyuruh mereka langsung membawanya ke kamar karena akan dilakukan pemeriksaan. Vergil diminta menunggu di luar selama proses pemeriksaan dilakukan.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih satu jam bagi para tim medis memeriksa Nero. Dr. Mcklain keluar dari kamar Nero dan menemui Vergil yang sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahatmu, Mr. Vergil," kata pria berambut hitam klimis itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Dok," Vergil lalu bangun dan duduk berhadapan dengan Dr. Mcklain. "Bagaimana pemeriksaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Anakmu baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia memang di bawah pengaruh obat bius yang cukup kuat. Kami perlu menginfusnya semalaman untuk detoksifikasi. Selebihnya, dia hanya perlu istirahat. Luka-lukanya sudah kami obati, termasuk luka tembak di betisnya."

"Apa dia mengalami luka dalam?"

"Tidak ada, semua baik-baik saja. Biarkan Nero tidur. Dia tidak hanya terluka secara fisik, jiwanya juga sedikit terguncang. Saat dia bangun nanti, dia pasti masih terlihat ketakutan. Aku harap kau bisa terus mendampinginya sampai dia bangun, Mr. Vergil."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya, Dok. Dia telah mengalami banyak hal mengerikan selama beberapa jam sebelum ini," Vergil menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengurut-urut kening karena dia merasa tidak tenang.

"Jika dilihat dari luka-lukanya, apa yang dialaminya memang sangatlah menakutkan. Tetapi dia cukup kuat, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Sama seperti ayahnya," balas Dr. Mcklain sambil menepuk bahunya. "Aku mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padamu, Mr. Vergil. Aku yakin kau bisa melewatinya. Yang penting sekarang adalah kesehatan anakmu dulu. Kau bisa mengurus yang lain setelah anakmu sudah bisa kembali mandiri."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Vergil lesu. "Aku berencana membahas semua kekacauan ini dengan para pemegang sama di hari Senin. Tetapi-"

"Mr. Vergil, tenanglah. Kami para pemegang saham tidak akan memandang sebelah mata keadaanmu sekarang ini. Kau sudah banyak berkorban untuk kami. Kini giliran kami yang akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

"Karena situasi ini tidak banyak yang tahu, aku ingin kau merahasiakannya. Jangan sampai banyak orang yang tahu. Jika para pemegang saham yang lain menanyakan hal ini, beritahu garis besarnya saja."

"Kau bisa mempercayakanku, Tuan Komisaris. Aku akan kemari lagi besok, sekedar memeriksa keadaan anakmu."

 _And I would stay up through the night_

 _I walk through fire to save my life…_

-to be continue-


	7. Chapter 7

_Nero's POV_

Di mana aku?

Gelap…

Hangat…

Aku mencoba membuka mataku lebar-lebar untuk melihat sekelilingku. Meski masih terasa berat, namun aku bisa mengatakan aku berada di kamar tidurku sekarang. Lega rasanya sudah bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba untuk bangun. Kepalaku terasa berat dan pusing. Pandanganku masih kabur. Berapa lama aku tertidur? Lalu, di mana ayahku?

Aku memaksakan diri untuk turun dari tempat tidur. Namun yang terjadi kemudian adalah tiba-tiba kedua kakiku gemetar dan tidak mampu menopang tubuhku. Aku terjatuh lemah di lantai dan nyaris tidak kuasa mengangkat tubuhku lagi.

"Uuurgh…! Ayah…! Ayaaaah!" seruku memanggil ayahku dalam keadaan panik.

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki menaikki tangga buru-buru. Pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku melihat ayahku masuk. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik dan terkejut. "Nero!" dia kemudian menghampiriku. "Apa yang terjadi, Nak? Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh?"

"Uurgh…tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Aku hanya…" jawabku terbata-bata. "Aku mencoba untuk bangun tapi…"

"Demi Tuhan, tanpa kau berteriak pun aku juga sudah mendengarmu memanggilku, Nero. Jangan buat aku cemas setengah mati seperti ini lagi. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk lesu menjawabnya. Ayahku kemudian membantuku berdiri dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Dia duduk di dekatku dan berkata, "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengambil minum."

Namun reaksiku melihat ayahku hendak pergi adalah langsung menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya erat. "Tidak…tidak…kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Hey, Nero! Aku hanya akan ke bawah sebentar dan mengambil minum!" balas Vergil berusaha lepas dariku.

"Tidak boleh! Kau akan tetap di sini menemaniku! Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkan aku, Ayah. Tetaplah di sini, aku mohon…"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bersikeras mencegah Vergil pergi dari sini. Aku tahu dia hanya akan mengambil minum ke dapur. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya kembali lagi ke sini. Tetapi perasaanku tiba-tiba menjadi cemas dan panik mengetahui dia akan pergi. Aku jadi seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin terpisah dari orangtuanya.

"Nero…" Vergil kemudian membelai kepalaku demi menenangkanku. Dia mendorong bahuku pelan hingga aku kembali berbaring. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana. Aku akan kembali dalam hitungan detik untuk mengambilkanmu segelas air. Tetaplah di sini dan jadilah anak baik."

Sejenak aku menambah erat genggaman tanganku di lengan bajunya. Perlahan aku mengendurkannya dan mengizinkan dia pergi sebentar mengambil minum di dapur. Pikiranku masih kacau, perasaanku bercampur aduk sehingga aku masih belum bisa tenang. Tidur selama satu setengah hari pun masih tidak bisa memulihkanku. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku bermimpi dan dimensi ini tidaklah nyata. Tetapi mengetahui ayahku berada di sini, mendekap dan membelai kepalaku, aku semakin yakin bahwa aku tidak bermimpi. Aku sungguh telah kembali ke rumahku.

"Minumlah, Nak," ayahku kembali membawa segelas air untukku. Aku meminumnya dalam sekali teguk dan mengembalikan gelas itu kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," kataku lesu.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sini denganku."

Vergil mendengus tertawa. Dia membelai kepalaku dan berkata, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sudah lewat dari makan malam. Kau lapar, Nero? Aku membuat lasagna kesukaanmu, berharap kau bangun hari ini dan kita bisa makan sama-sama."

"Err…maaf, Ayah. Rasanya untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin makan dulu. Aku hanya ingin kau di sini bersamaku. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau makan apa pun yang buat untukku, Ayah! Aku mau lasagna buatanmu. Sungguh, aku hanya-"

"Sssh…ya sudah, tidak apa-apa, Nak," Vergil kemudian membelai kepalaku. Aku pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Aku menunduk malu, tidak enak telah menolak apa yang ditawarkannya padaku.

"Ayah," kataku kemudian. "Kau sedang apa tadi?"

"Hm? Di bawah, maksudmu? Sedikit pekerjaan harus kuselesaikan. Karena aku menunda kedatanganku ke kantor, jadi harus kuselesaikan semua di rumah. Hari Selasa besok aku ada pertemuan dengan para pemegang saham."

"Jadi, kau akan pergi besok?"

"Aku akan pergi, dengan catatan kau harus siap kutinggal pergi, Nero."

Aku tahu sebenarnya ayahku tidak ingin pergi. Pekerjaanlah yang mendesaknya demikian. Entah berapa lama dia harus ikut dalam rapat itu, tetapi aku yakin sebenarnya dia ingin tetap berada di rumah. Aku tahu betapa lelahnya dia setelah hari Minggu kemarin mendapat tekanan dari musuhnya. Aku melihat dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Di balik wajahnya yang sangat serius tanpa senyuman itu, aku sedikit bisa mengerti apa yang dia rasakan.

Lalu, apa aku akan diam saja?

Mengingat Vergil telah banyak berkorban untuk menyelamatkanku, aku jadi berpikir rasanya tidak adil jika dia yang terus-terusan menanggung beban. Kau boleh bilang, itu adalah kewajibannya sebagai orangtua. Apalagi Vergil adalah _single father_ , segala beban dia tanggung sendirian. Dia seorang pekerja keras, baik urusan kantor maupun rumah. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh, atau mungkin sesekali mengeluh meski dia tidak menunjukkannya padaku. Dia tidak ingin aku khawatir. Dia tidak ingin aku cemas. Dia hanya ingin aku tetap fokus pada apa yang kukerjakan. Urusan sekolah, misalnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ayah," kataku memecah keheningan. "Jika kau ingin pergi ke kantor, aku tidak masalah. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku tidak pergi ke pun tidak masalah, Nak," balas Vergil lalu menatapku. "Aku hanya perlu bilang kepada mereka kalau aku masih harus menemanimu di rumah. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kita. Jadi-"

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja, Ayah?" tanyaku memotong pembicaraannya. "Bukankah pekerjaanmu begitu penting? Aku bisa meyakinkanmu kalau aku baik-baik saja."

Vergil tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Biasanya dia akan marah kalau aku memotong pembicaraannya. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat emosional seperti ini. Perasaan dalam hatiku bergejolak sehingga aku kesulitan memendamnya. Akan kukeluarkan sebisaku, semampuku, supaya hati ini bisa sedikit lega. Aku tidak akan menemukan waktu seperti ini lagi. Saat aku sudah pulih nanti, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Aku akan sekolah dan ayahku sibuk bekerja di rumah. Kami akan kembali pada dunia kami masing-masing. Lalu, kapan kami bisa berbicara dari hati ke hati seperti ini?

Sedikit kaku, aku mencoba berbicara, "Ayah, aku ingin menjadi kuat sepertimu."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu, Nero?" tanya Vergil.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengungkapkan isi hatiku padanya. Aku melanjutkan, "Aku ingin menjadi anak yang berguna untukmu. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Umurku 17 tahun dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sadar bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku tidak bisa bergantung padamu lagi. Aku harus bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bantuanmu, Ayah. Maka itu, aku ingin menjadi orang yang kuat. Aku ingin menghadapi semua masalahku sendirian."

Selagi Vergil mau mendengarkanku, aku meneruskan kata-kataku, "Ketika aku diculik, mereka memperlakukanku sangat kasar dan tidak manusiawi. Meski mataku ditutup, aku tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Aku seperti tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan mereka. Aku malu padamu, Ayah. Kau bertarung begitu gigih, tidak peduli rasa sakit yang kau dapat dari serangan Arkham. Ketika kau membawaku keluar dari sana, aku menyimpan rasa malu yang amat sangat."

"Untuk apa kau malu, Nero? Menjadi lemah bukan sesuatu yang memalukan," kata Vergil. "Namun menjadi lemah lalu tidak punya keinginan untuk menjadi kuat, itulah yang kusebut memalukan."

"Maka itu, ajari aku menjadi kuat sepertimu., Ayah."

"Nero," Vergil membelai kepalaku dan berkata, "Menjadi kuat tidak selamanya soal kekuatan fisik. Aku menjadi kuat karena aku harus menjagamu, Nak. Kau adalah sumber kekuatanku. Arkham sungguh lancang telah melukai sumber kekuatanku. Dia berhasil melemahkanku dengan menyerangmu. Tindakannya tidaklah terpuji!"

Itulah sebabnya Vergil pernah mengatakan untuk tidak akan melepaskanku, tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merebutku darinya. Arkham sudah mengancamnya jauh sebelum peristiwa hari Minggu itu terjadi. Ayahku berusaha sebisa mungkin melawan ketakutan yang melanda dirinya. Ketika bertemu dengan Arkham di acara makan malam mewah itu, aku bisa merasakan perubahan emosinalnya yang begitu drastis. Vergil sungguh membencinya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

"Jika aku adalah sumber kekuatanmu, aku tidak boleh lemah," lanjutku. "Ayah, aku ingin sekali berguna untukmu. Seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak selamanya bergantung padamu. Keadaan pasti berbalik, benar? Jika suatu hari kau harus bergantung padaku, maka aku harus siap. Aku pun ingin bisa diandalkan seperti aku mengandalkanmu, Ayah."

"Nero…" gumamnya sambil menatapku lembut. Satu tangannya memegang tanganku. Seketika dia melakukan itu, dadaku serasa mau pecah. Perasaan yang bergejolak ini tidak lagi bisa kubendung. Suaraku gemetar ketika aku berkata, "Aku ingin…menjadi kuat. Ingin berguna untukmu di kemudian hari. Aku ingin menjadi sumber kekuatanmu satu-satunya, Ayah."

"Kau harus punya tekad yang kuat, Nak," kata Vergil kemudian mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Sekuat apa pun seseorang, jika dia tidak punya tekad maka sia-sialah segala kekuatan yang dia punya."

"Ajari aku bagaimana menjadi kuat sepertimu. Ajari aku bagaimana melawan rasa sakit. Ajari aku menyembuhkan segala luka dengan cepat. Masa depan akan sangat indah jika aku bisa menjadi berguna untukmu, Ayah."

"Bagiku, kau sudah cukup kuat. Tidak salah memang jika kau ingin bertambah kuat. Kau tidak bisa melindungi apa pun jika tidak punya kekuatan, termasuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Kau boleh menyalahkanku atas apa yang telah terjadi padamu tempo hari. Segala luka dan rasa sakit itu, seharusnya bukan kau yang menerimanya."

Kedua tangan Vergil kini berpindah ke kedua pipiku. Mata birunya menatapku lembut namun penuh dengan tekad. Oh tidak! Aku merasakan semua darahku naik ke wajahku. Aku tidak bisa membendung segala perasaan ini, termasuk air mata yang sudah memenuhi kelopak mataku. Nafasku tersengal, sedikit menyesak di dadaku. "Ayah…" kataku mengisak. "Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku janji akan menjadi kuat. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu. Uuurgh…aku akan menjadi kuat untukmu!"

Tidak peduli betapa kacaunya aku sekarang, aku melanjutkan, "Terima kasih sudah menjadi ayah yang baik untukku. Terima kasih atas segala bantuan dan dukunganmu. Terima kasih untuk selalu mengingatkanku dalam segala hal. Terima kasih, Ayah…uuurgh…"

Vergil tidak menjawab apa pun. Namun yang dia lakukan kemudian adalah menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku mengisak sejadi-jadinya, memendam suaraku yang parau di dadanya yang bidang. Aku memeluknya erat, rasanya tidak ingin melepaskannya. Aku sungguh takut jika harus melepaskannya. Dia akan kembali berurusan dengan pekerjaan dan tugasnya mengurus rumah. Aku tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk memeluknya lagi, seperti yang sedang kami lakukan sekarang.

"Iya, Sayang…" gumamnya lirih di telingaku. Tangisku malah semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah selepas ini jika sedang dirundung perasaan sedih atau marah.

"Ayah, aku…uurgh…" kataku mengisak. "Aku…sangat mencintaimu…uuurgh…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Nero," jawabnya sambil mengeratkan dekapannya padaku. "Aku berjanji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi padamu. Tidak ada lagi hal yang menyeretmu dalam ketakutan seperti ini."

Perlahan aku menarik diri dari pelukan ayahku. Aku masih menunduk ketika dia membelai rambutku dengan jari-jarinya. Aku berkata, "Luka-luka ini akan sembuh. Aku akan menjadi kuat untukmu. Akan kubuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak lemah…"

 _You did not break me_

 _I'm still fighting for peace…_

Setelah kami merasa lebih tenang, dia berkata, "Nero, terakhir kali aku melihatmu menangis adalah ketika kau jatuh dari sepeda. Usiamu masih 4 tahun waktu itu."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Yang aku salut adalah kau cepat sekali melupakan rasa sakitmu. Setelah kuobati luka di lututmu, kau langsung bisa bermain seperti biasa. Itu berarti kau sudah memupuk keberanian di dalam dirimu, Nak. Maukah kau berjanji padaku satu hal?"

"Ya, Ayah. Apa yang harus kujanjikan padamu?"

Vergil menggenggam kedua tanganku dan berkata, "Jika ingin menjadi orang yang kuat, kau tidak boleh menitikkan air mata di depan siapa pun dan di atas segala macam penderitaan. Sesakit apa pun luka yang kau terima, sehina apa pun cercaan yang kau dapat, kau harus kuat menghadapinya. Jadikan segala rasa sakit dan derita itu rahasiamu. Tidak peduli orang lain mengetahuinya atau tidak, yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa kau seseorang yang sangat tegar dan tangguh."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan kata-katanya. Vergil sangat bijak saat memberikan nasihat kepadaku. Dia melanjutkan, "Akan tiba waktunya kau harus menghadapi masalahmu sendirian, tanpa ada aku di sampingmu. Ah, rasanya aku juga tidak siap jika waktu itu tiba."

"Akan kutunjukan kalau aku siap untuk menjalani hidupku sendiri. Aku mampu, aku bisa. Aku janji, Ayah. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku akan berusaha tegar," kataku berusaha tersenyum. Aku memeluknya lagi, dan kali ini lebih lama. Aku merasakan kenyamanan saat memeluknya. Segala perasaan cemas dan takut berangsur menghilang dariku.

"Ayah," kataku kemudian. "Aku mendapat nasihat dari Mr. Adolfo Maxima saat kau sedang berbicara dengan Arkham di Dinner Gala itu."

"Oh, dia berpesan apa padamu?" tanya Vergil.

"Bahwa aku harus selalu mendukungmu. Kau sibuk bekerja, baik urusan kantor maupun urusan rumah. Kau tidak pernah mengeluh lelah atau pusing. Kau tidak pernah terlihat tertekan. Tetapi aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya. Jika kau butuh bantuan, jangan ragu untuk memintanya padaku, Ayah. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu kapan pun kau butuh."

Vergil mendengus tertawa, "Apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh Adolfo padamu, hah? Dia suka membesar-besarkan masalah sepele. Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan kata-katanya."

"Tapi dia benar, Ayah. Aku memang selalu protes dengan kesibukanmu yang tiada henti. Setelah menyadari posisimu, akhirnya aku mengerti. Kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat penting dan mendesak. Bahkan Lady Atlanta pun mengatakan kau sudah banyak berkorban demi kepentingan perusahaan. Maka itu aku bertekad menjadi kuat supaya aku bisa mendukungmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk bisa mentolerir segala kesibukanmu."

Vergil kembali membelai kepalaku dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu, Nero. Aku pun masih banyak kekurangannya. Belum banyak hal yang bisa kuperbuat untukmu. Mungkin aku masih kurang memberikan perhatian padamu. Kejadian hari Minggu itu adalah hukuman terbesarku karena belum bisa memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai seorang ayah seutuhnya."

"Hey, jangan bicara begitu, Ayah," kini giliranku yang menyemangatinya. Aku menarik diri dari pelukannya, lalu memegang kedua tangannya. Aku berkata, "Aku sudah bilang bahwa kau adalah ayahku yang terbaik. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku. Aku sebagai anak seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas segala kebaikanmu."

"Terima kasih, Nak…" dan dia tersenyum. Kau tidak akan percaya kalau dia bisa tersenyum sangat tulus seperti ini. Tatapan matanya pun terlihat begitu lembut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ayah, aku lapar. Err…Tidur seharian lebih sepertinya menguras tenagaku juga. Aku mau lasagna buatanmu."

"Tunggulah di sini, nanti kubawakan ke kamarmu. Aku harus menghangatkannya dulu."

Aku mengizinkan Vergil beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Namun sebelum dia keluar, aku memanggilnya lagi, "Ayah."

Dia menoleh dan menjawab, "Ya?"

"Hehehe…tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja," jawabku terkekeh sambil menggaruk hidungku.

"Apa kau ingin ikut aku turun? Mungkin kau ingin menikmatinya di ruang makan."

"Tapi aku ingin yang lain, Ayah."

Vergil mendengus tertawa dan berkata, "Ya sudah, ikut aku turun kalau begitu. Nanti kubuatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Err…Ayah…"

"Hm?"

Aku tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu…"

 _You won't see me fall apart_

' _cause I got an elastic heart…_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : huooo...proses panjang ini akhirnya sampe di sini. ya untuk membaca. mau mampir ke kolom review silakan lho. pengen tau gimana komentarnya. saya mohon maaf kalo semua chara di sini OOC, terutama Vergil. kita tau kalo that blue demon berhati dingin, arogan, tak kenal ampun. tp di sini kesannya dia penuh kasih sayang gitu ya hahaha...


End file.
